Hardened warriors, shattered tears
by cherryberryblablabla
Summary: Rinna is a girl who went through hell in this world, but when she meets Gandalf, who offers her to go to Middle-Earth, she accepts and goes on a quest to help the dwarves reclaim Erebor. But what will happen when she finds out the truth about herself, and to make things worse, finds out that the certain member of the company feels for her much differently than she thought?Thorin/OC
1. A New Chance

**Hello everyone! First of all, I thank you for finding and reading this story! This is my very first fanfi****c, so don't be too harsh in the reviews, please! :D Anyway, I'm from Croatia, but I'm not perfect at speaking and writing in English, so please don't be mad at me if you find some mistakes. I'll do my best to write as correctly as possible, and if you find a mistake and you think I should know how to correct it, I'll be very glad to know somebody cares! I'm kind of a geeky nerd ( not entirely, but close, lol), so of course I'm going to all kinds of competitions, which means a lot of studying, which means not so common updates. I'll try to update on the week base, but if an update will be missing for a week or two longer, don't be mad at me, please! In that case, I'll put some more stuff in the story as an apology. **

**Okay, time to stop being boring! So, this is the story of a 25 year old girl named Rinna, who went through hell in her life on Earth, and just when it was the hardest, she meets Gandalf in the library one evening. They become real friends, and after Gandalf's short absence, they travel together to Middle- Earth to join the company. Sooner of later she got accepted by the entire company, but when she finds out the truth about herself, everything will change.**

**Interested? Well, before you start reading, here's something about my OC: she's 5' 4'' and in my story Thorin is 5' 5''. She wears military boots, cargo trousers, black vest tops or T- shirts, a round, flat medallion and a black denim jacket. She swears a lot (sorry, I can't imagine her without it), she's stubborn, proud and bossy and very important in this version of the story. She has dark brown, almost black eyes, black hair mostly tied into French fishbone braid, thin arched eyebrows, small nose and oval face. She's a fighter, especially good at bow shooting and sword fighting, but her right hook isn't that bad, too.**

**Okay, now it's really time to stop being boring! Here you go, my first chapter of my first fanfic! Enjoy! And one more thing: rating may change!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R. 's work. He had made a wonderful job writing those stories and creating another world, and Peter Jackson made a fantastic job making it real. I do not own anything from him either (P.J.). I only own Rinna, Alex, Ella and few other characters.**

* * *

'' Is this place taken?'' an old, tall man asked a young, black haired girl sitting and reading in a distant corner of the library, hidden from the too many curious eyes.

The girl gave him an indifferent look, wondering where this man has appeared from: he looked as an average London old man: wearing black shoes, dark grey pants and light grey sweater. But he was much more. She knew that he wasn't in London very long, otherwise he would probably avoid her as most of the citizens.

'' If you're fine with it, go ahead.'' she said, turning the page of the book she was reading. The man sat by her and started reading his book. The library was pretty empty by then, but a group of students was still there, and when the man sat by the girl, they started whispering immediately, throwing scared and disgusted looks on them. '' And here they go.'' The girl mumbled.

'' I beg your pardon?'' The man asked politely. The girl looked at him.

'' You're not in London for very long, are you?'' she asked. The man shook his head. '' Then you don't know who I am?'' The man shook his head once more. The girl sighed. '' My parents were serial killers, to you probably familiar as the 'Newly-weds'. And as the world found out that they have a daughter, who was unfortunately trained in many ways of fighting, people think I'm their heir.'' she explained with bitterness in her voice. '' There you go, you know the truth. If you don't like it, you are free to go away if you want, I won't judge you.'' she said, expecting the man to go away without even thinking twice.

But the man didn't move a bit. Instead, he was looking at the girl with interest. '' But you are not their heir. It's the stupidest thing I ever heard of, to judge a child by its parents. Only a fool would be so stupid to think like that.'' the man said. The girl looked at him with shock.

'' Well thank God! It was about time for someone with at least some sense left to appear. I already got worried that the whole world has gone mental.'' the girl said.

'' May I know your name?'' The man asked. The girl nodded. '' Rinna. Rinna Scout.'' she said. '' And you?'' Rinna asked.

'' I'll tell you later. Tell me, you like Middle- Earth?'' he pointed on the book she was reading, which wore the title '' The Hobbit''.

Rinna smiled. '' Yeah. This is my favourite book; I'm reading it for the seventh time. I always dreamed about going to Middle- Earth; I consider myself much more suitable for that world than this bloody chaos.'' she mumbled. She noticed the man was still looking at her with interest. She waved her hand. '' Mah, don't listen to me. I get carried away sometimes.'' she explained.

'' So you're a Tolkien fan, too?'' the man asked.

'' Excuse me, but you still haven't told me your name.'' she said. The man smiled and handled his library card. Rinna took it and barely stifled her laughter. '' GREY, GANDALF'' was written as the name of the owner.

'' My mother was a Tolkien fan and his friend, and now you see the result.'' Gandalf chuckled.

'' So, what book are _you_ reading?'' Rinna asked, still smiling. Gandalf showed her the cover page: _The Hobbit_. Rinna snorted.

'' I'm reading it for the second time only.'' he added. Rinna sighed.

'' You know that you are probably the first friend I have after a long while?'' she asked. Gandalf straightened.

'' Well I'm honoured to know that.'' He gave her a warm smile.

Since then, they were meeting in the library for months. Rinna told her about her life and job (she was in the army in Afghanistan as a military doctor, but now worked in the hospital as a neurosurgeon), her hobbies (bow shooting and sometimes sword fighting), her knowledge about the Middle- Earth (she was self-taught in _Sindarin_, _Quenya_ and _Black Speech_) and her love to sketching. He was amazed, but she was very surprised as he was telling her some facts about Middle- Earth, explaining it with her mother's friendship with Tolkien.

But after three months, Gandalf told her that he has to go, and that he will be away for a long while. They met for the last time, talking about how to kill a dragon without killing too many people.

So he left, and once again, she was alone.

* * *

Rinna was bored since Gandalf left. Her library visits got replaced by archery trainings, making her feel at least a bit relieved. The people were still avoiding her, although she saved many hopeless people in the OR. She felt empty and alone, like she couldn't take it anymore.

She was thinking about it on her way home from the archery club, when she noticed her door were opened a bit: someone broke in. She took her bow and put an arrow on the string. She kicked the door open and aimed the intruder: luckily, she didn't release the arrow.

'' Gandalf!'' she breathed out, lowering her bow. Gandalf was standing in her apartment, smiling at her. He was now looking like in LotR, with his grey robes and wooden staff, along with his long hair and beard living their own lives.

'' I had no idea that that trick with the credit cards work with library cards as well.'' he said.

Rinna closed the door and put away her bow shooting kit. Then she looked at Gandalf. '' Gandalf, what are you doing here? And why have you broken in?!'' she didn't understand a thing.

'' You said you want to go to the Middle- Earth. I can provide you that.'' he said.

She stared at him as if he went mad. '' Gandalf, are you high?'' she asked suspiciously, wondering wtf went into her dear friend. Gandalf smiled.

'' No, I'm serious.'' he said. Rinna looked at his eyes: although she knew there was something more in him than she saw, she was still suspicious.

'' Okay, explain this: if you are taking me to Middle- Earth, you have to be a wizard, right?'' he nodded. She raised her head and her mouth shaped a worried 'o'. '' Have you taken some serious drugs or what?'' she still didn't believe him. Gandalf rolled his eyes and mumbled some words, creating a sparkling bird that flew around Rinna, only to become a disappearing cloud of sparkles in front of her face. She stood still in disbelief, with her mind processing what just happened.

She looked at the wizard, finally believing him. '' When are we going?'' she asked. Gandalf smiled.

'' As soon as you got ready.'' he replied. Rinna smiled and started running through her apartment, collecting all kinds of stuff. She neatly put it into a large, black waterproof backpack and changed her clothes in extremely little time. She was now wearing black military boots, tight cargo trousers, a black denim jacket covering her black vest top and a neat, tight French fishbone braid. She put her quiver on her left, and her backpack on her right shoulder. Then she realised something was missing.

'' Gandalf, I have no money.'' she said.

'' Don't worry, I've got some money for you prepared.'' he said, handling her small brown pouch. She shook her head.

'' I can't just take it. What about this? You give me the money, and you take whatever you want from my apartment. Deal?'' she asked. Gandalf hesitated, but he saw that little machine with music he always admired.

'' What about this?'' he asked. Rinna smiled.

'' Deal.'' she said, smiling.

* * *

**This was a very hard chapter for me to write: I rewrote it dozens of times before I decided what to write! Anyway, thank you once again for reading this! I'm going to try to update as soon as possible, but my sister is going on my nerves because of my writing -.-. The next chapter comes at the end of this week or in the beginning of the next one. I'm preparing for a competition now, and the professors are becoming more and more expecting, which means I'll have to study more. And if you're wondering why I haven't done this at holidays, I was in another part of the country without a laptop and internet, so I couldn't write then. But, fortunately, I finally made it!**

**Stay tuned and be patient for the next chapter!**

**Love you all, cherry.**


	2. First Impressions

**OMG! OMG!OMG!**

**I was so excited when I saw that only after one hour passed since I've published the first chapter I had a follower! Thank you so much! Anyway, if you wonder how Rinna looks like, I'll find a photo and put it on my profile. If I succeed, I'll try to get a sketch of her face and publish it on my profile. And although I said I will update at the end of this week, my friend, for who I write this, got sick, and to make her a bit happy, I wish her a fast recovery! Get well as soon as possible, A.!**

**Okay, here comes chapter two: arriving to the Middle-Earth with Gandalf... I can only dream about it. :( I'm jealous of my own OC, I wish I can go to Middle-Earth.**

**Dragonheir-Keeper: Thank you very much for your review, it means a world to me. :D**

**Okay, enough of the niceties! XD Ups, spoiler alert? Never mind, you'll find out one day. ;)**

* * *

'' You bring a lot of stuff for a visit.'' Gandalf stated. Rinna froze and looked at him. Gandalf got confused. '' You're not coming back?'' Rinna slightly shook her head.

'' Do I have to?'' she asked, with a small bit of disappointment. Gandalf smiled.

'' No, you don't. And I think I won't come back either.'' Rinna smiled, but then she frowned in confusion.

'' Wait, why shouldn't you come back from time to time?'' Gandalf shrugged his shoulders.

'' I don't know, this world seems... spoiled.'' Rinna shrugged her shoulders and took her bow. She looked around her apartment, remembering how many nights she spend awake, thinking about her lost ones and herself. She lived through a living hell in this world, and now she was able to start a new life in Middle-Earth, probably as a Ranger. She always wanted to become one.

Gandalf noticed her looking around. '' Are you going to miss this?'' Rinna snorted.

'' Are you kidding me? I hate this fucking place!'' she gave him a wink and went to her room, while poor Gandalf got stunned at this statement: he always thought she loved her home. Then he just shrugged his shoulders and followed Rinna.

After taking her first aid kit, along with adrenalin shots (you never know when you'll need one), Rinna sighed. She was a bit nervous: she was leaving this world for good, and she was about to travel with _the company_. The only thing that worried her was her acceptance: she assumed that there will be some tough nuts to crack, but she knew she could do it.

Finally, Gandalf offered her his hand. '' Ready?'' Rinna smiled nervously.

'' Ready.'' she took a hold on his hand.

'' Close your eyes.'' he said. She obeyed, feeling her heart beating faster and faster.

Gandalf started mumbling an incantation. She felt as if ground disappeared under her feet, but it lasted only for few seconds. Suddenly, she breathed fresh, clean air and heard birds chirping merrily.

She opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of a forest. Soft, green grass was covering the forest floor; the trees were tall with a lot of green leaves, and their branches were not covering the sky so thickly, so she could see the Sun shining on her. The fresh, pleasant scent of wood and grass was encouraging her lungs to breathe as much air as possible.

'' So, were and when are we now?'' she asked. Gandalf started walking and Rinna followed.

'' We are in the woods near Hobbiton. After a short walk, we should see it.'' he said. '' And to answer the other question, we are on the beginning of the story; we are going to Bilbo's house now, in order to prepare him for some guests tonight.'' Rinna stopped.

'' Tonight? Wait, I'm going to meet them all... tonight?'' she asked.

'' I don't see why that should be the problem: the dwarves will surely accept you.'' he started walking again and Rinna followed, but he stopped. '' Although...'' he turned to Rinna, ''... I think that the biggest problem will be Thorin. He's a stubborn and proud Dwarf, but if you tell him your skills without getting into a fight...'' he put an accent on the last few words, and Rinna bit her lip, knowing that it will be a hard thing to do, because she knew she was always getting into trouble, ''... he might be amazed enough to accept you.'' Gandalf said and after they walked in silence for a few more minutes, they stopped. Rinna's jaw clenched on the view.

A small river was floating through the village, and many busy and merry hobbits were crossing it on several bridges. The green hills were climbing over one another, decorated with round one-coloured door and low wooden fences, behind which there were few gardens or stables. A water wheel was slowly turning round and round as the river was pushing it. It was perfect for anyone who wanted to find some peace in life or to settle down after finding the right person.

'' Welcome to the Shire, and the Middle-Earth as well.'' Gandalf wished her. '' This is amazing.'' she smiled.

Gandalf and Rinna were slowly pacing to the Bag End. The hobbits were throwing curious glances on them: although Gandalf was known as a wizard that comes from time to time in Hobbiton, Rinna was something new to them. The hobbits were about 5 feet tall, while Rinna was about 5'4''. Her clothes and bow were unusual to the hobbits, but she didn't mind: she quietly paced with Gandalf, deep in her thoughts, with a serious face expression.

After some while, they finally arrived to their destination. A young hobbit with a curly, blonde hair was sitting on a bench in front of his home, smoking his pipe. He sat there in a small cloud of smoke, with his eyes closed while enjoying the silence. Gandalf turned his smoke cloud into a moth, which collided into his face, making him twinkle and cough a bit in surprise. He slowly opened his eyes and narrowed them at the two persons in front of him. He looked at them and after some while, he greeted them.

''Good morning.'' he said.

'' What do you mean?'' Gandalf started. '' Do you wish me a good morning or say that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or that you feel good on this particular morning? Or that it is a morning to be good on?'' Bilbo's jaw clenched after the wizard asked him so many questions in so little time.

'' All of them a-at once, I suppose.'' Bilbo stuttered. Gandalf hummed and looked at the hobbit thoughtfully. Bilbo shifted uncomfortably, looking confused at the two. '' Can I help you?'' he asked.

'' That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure.'' Gandalf replied.

'' Adventure? What, are you two not adventurous enough?'' Bilbo asked.

Rinna snorted. '' You can't be too adventurous, no matter how much you try.'' Rinna said, giving him a serious, but friendly look. Bilbo stood up.

'' So, an adventure, you say? Well I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!'' He walked to his mailbox, awkwardly checking on his mail. Then he looked at them one more time, wished them another: '' Good morning!'' and headed to the door.

'' Do you think that I have lived only to be "good morninged" by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door?!'' Bilbo turned around and looked at Gandalf after his words.

'' I beg your pardon?''

'' You've changed. And not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins.'' Gandalf said, leaning on his staff.

'' I'm sorry, do I know you? Any of you?'' he asked. Rinna felt something inside her making her warm and nervous in the same time: everything still seemed like a dream, and she was afraid that she would awake in her world, regreting that it wasn't real. But it was, and she believed it, although she still couldn't believe she was actually in her favourite story.

'' Well you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it; I am Gandalf! And Gandalf means... me.''

Rinna looked at Gandalf, thinking: '' Seriously? Me? Couldn't make up something better?'' Bilbo looked at him with surprise.

''Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard who made such _excellent_ fireworks! Old Took use to have them on Mid-summer's Eve.'' Bilbo chuckled, and Gandalf smiled, feeling a bit flattered. ''No idea you were still in business.'' Bilbo added.

Gandalf's smile faded. '' And where else should I be?'' he asked. The hobbit continued smoking his pipe, realising that it should be better for him to shut up. Gandalf straightened. '' Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well, that's decided. It will be very good for you... and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others.''

Bilbo got startled. '' Inform who? Wha- no! No. No, wait. _We_ do not want _any_ adventures _here_, thank you- not today! Not- I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water!'' he marched towards his door, turned around for the last time, wished them another _Good morning!_ and went inside.

Gandalf came to his big, round, green door and started engraving a rune in them. '' Gandalf!'' Rinna exclaimed, a childlish smile appeared on both of their faces. Gandalf winkled at her and after scaring Bilbo through his own window, they both headed down the road.

'' That's vandalism, you know.'' she said, making Gandalf chuckle.

They walked through Hobbiton for few hours, admiring the sight. Rinna felt so good in this place: it was so peaceful and relaxing. The hobbits were merry and curious creatures, and from time to time, an older hobbit would greet them or a hobbit child would smile at them shyly. Rinna cracked a smile when a young, brown-haired girl waved her, waving her back. Gandalf chuckled a bit. '' I could never imagine you could actually be like this.'' he mumbled.

'' What is that supposed to mean?'' she got a bit confused.

He smiled at her. '' You're so relaxed and carefree. As if you were reborn.'' she smiled absently.

'' Well, I have a chance to start a new life in a world that supposed to be only a stuff of legends and stories! How else should I feel?'' she asked.

'' Fair enough. Now, I have some things to discuss with you.'' They stopped and turned to each other. '' First, you mustn't show your knowledge about the fate of this quest and the members of the company to anyone but me. Alright?''

Rinna looked at him, startled. '' Wait, you expect me to shut the fuck up about me knowing the future?!'' Gandalf nodded.

'' Yes.'' Rinna braced herself, realising this was actually much better than revealing what will happen and how will they end up, with some of them not actually surviving the end of the story.

'' Okay, I'll try.'' she agreed.

'' Second, I'll introduce you to the company as an advisor and a dragonkiller.'' Rinna disagreed again.

'' Are you out of your mind?! They'll expect me to be a pro who killed dragons before! For godness sake, Gandalf, I never even saw a dragon, how am I supposed to kill one?!'' she tried to keep her voice down.

'' Just as you have explained to me few months ago.'' he said.

'' Gandalf, that was just a suggestion! In reality, that's practicly a suicide!'' she said.

'' Listen, you will be one of the smarter members of the company, and even the healers are considered less smart than dragonkillers!'' Rinna nodded, unwillingy agreeing to the second term.

'' Third, you'll have to go back to the Bag End now. I have to find the dwarves. As they are too proud and dumm to ask for directions, I bet they are probably wandering through Hobbiton alone. Do you remember the way?'' Rinna nodded. '' Alright then. We will meet back in Bag End later this evening!''

They said their goodbyes and parted their ways.

* * *

Rinna climbed up the hill and came to Bilbo's door. She knocked a few times, and after few moments, the same blonde hobbit she saw today opened the door.

'' Good evening, Mr. Baggins!'' she greeted him with a serious face expression.

'' G-Good evening.'' he stuttered, confused. She walked in, knowing that if she's in the story, she's allowed to do that.

'' Has someone else already arrived?'' she asked, closing the door.

'' Someone else?'' Bilbo got confused.

'' Yes.'' Rinna simply replied. Bilbo was still looking at her with confusion. '' I'll take that as a no.'' She said, when a doorbell rang. '' You have a bell?'' She asked, but without waiting for the answer, she slipped into one of his living rooms (hobbits obviously had more than one) and put all of her stuff there. She looked for her _Camel_ cigarettes, took a lighter and one cigarette and put them in her pocket for later.

When she got back to the main hall, Bilbo was opening the door for the third time. When he opened them, he saw two young dwarves (a blonde-haired one and a brown-haired one) looking at him.

'' Fili.'' the blondie said.

'' And Kili.'' the brownie said.

'' At your service.'' They bowed and greeted him in unison.

'' You must be Mr. Boggins!'' Kili exclaimed and tried to come in, but Bilbo stopped them.

'' Nope! You can't come in; you've come to the wrong house!'' He tried to close the door, but Kili pushed them open.

'' What?! Has it been cancelled?'' Kili asked.

'' No one told us!'' Fili added.

Rinna open the door completely. '' Nothing's been cancelled, lads. Come in!'' she said.

'' Well that's a relief!''Kili said merrily, and the brothers came in as if they owned the house. While Fili was filling Bilbo's hands with his weapons, Kili was scratching off mud from his boots on Bilbo's furniture, which made already frustrated hobbit even angrier. Kili stopped, only to finally notice Rinna.

'' Hello there!'' He said. She gave him an indifferent, serious look, but he didn't back off. '' I'm Kili, and you are?'' he asked.

'' Rinna.'' she replied shortly.

'' Nice to meet you. Hey, Fili'' he dragged his brother to him,'' meet Rinna.'' Fili smiled cheekily just as his brother.

'' Nice to meet you!'' Rinna studied the brothers: despite the differences in beards (Kili had none, while Fili had enough to braid it) and hair color, they were very alike.

'' Come on, we do not have a whole day.'' A tall, bald dwarf appeared an tapped Kili on his shoulder. Kili smiled.

'' Master Dwalin!'' Kili followed him into the kitchen, and Rinna and Fili followed him.

The brothers greeted the short, grey-haired dwarf, who offered them a warm smile. But his smile disappeared when he saw Rinna.

'' Oh, lads, please don't tell me you brought a girl over here without Thorin's approval!''

Fili got confused. '' What are you talking about, Master Balin? She was here before us!'' Balin and Dwalin got confused.

'' I slipped into another room, so you couldn't see me. I'm Rinna, by the way.'' she explained. Balin nodded.

'' Yes, Gandalf told me about a possible surprise... but he hasn't mentioned another member of the company.'' he said. '' Anyway, we need to get this into another room, otherwise we won't have enough room for the others!'' Dwalin said. Rinna helped the dwarves to move the table into another room, but when the doorbell rang again, she went to the hallway immediately. Bilbo already opened the door and stood in shock when a dozen of dwarves fell in front of him, wriggling and shouting to one another.

Rinna stood by Bilbo when Gandalf peeked in. '' Gandalf.'' Bilbo breathed out when he saw the wizard, who was the cause of his troubles.

* * *

'' Here's ale! Who wants some ale?'' Fili asked, walking on the table. Rinna extended her arm and got her cup immediately.

After giving all the dwarves their ale, Kili shouted: '' Drink up!'' the dwarves felt silent and started bottoming up their ale, spilling it all over themselves. Rinna bottomed up her ale, but without spilling a single drop.

After they drank it up, they started burping, untill Dori stopped them. '' HEY, stop it! Not in front of the lady!'' But then Rinna burped, loudly and long. All the dwarves gaped and looked at her with surprise and some kind of admiration.

'' Oh, I thought it was a competition, so I decided to join in!'' The dwarves bursted into laugh.

'' And you won it!'' Kili added, making the dwarves laugh even louder. She shrugged her shoulders and stood up, going to her stuff.

She repaired her fishbone braid, making it tighter and better. Her raven black hair was one of her trademarks, but not the main one. When she returned, she heard the dwarves singing '' Blunt the knives''. It went like this:

''Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and trail the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if they are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!''

A short interlude followed, while the dwarves threw Bilbo's dishes throughout the hose, cleaning it by the way. The song ended with another: '' That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!'', but when Bilbo arrived in the room, all the dishes were neatly collected and cleaned without a single scratch on them. The dwarves and Gandalf laughed while Bilbo was studying the pile of dishes in awe, but Rinna simply went to the hallway and leaned on the pillar, hidden in shadow. She knew who was about to arrive any minute, and after a few moments, three loud knocks echoed throughout the house. The dwarves felt silent and turned serious.

Rinna took a nervous breath: she was not allowed to fight with him, at least not tonight. She had to be took in, and after that, if he will be an asshole, she won't just play dumm. '' Okay, time to be a good girl for the first time in a lifetime.'' she thought to herself.

Gandalf straightened and with a serious, but a bit tensed voice, he stated: '' He's here.''

The dwarves and the wizard went to the hallway. Dwalin and Bombur stood in front of Rinna. Although she could see everything, nobody could see her.

Gandalf opened the door. And really, there he was. His long, black hair falling down his shoulders, covered by a brown cloak, and his proud stance gave him away. His pale blue eyes met the wizard's ones, and he simply looked at him with a tired, but warm look.

'' Gandalf.'' Thorin said.

* * *

**Wow! This was much more fun than I thought! This chapter was much longer, but I concluded it was too long, so I split it in two parts. The other part (the third chapter) will be updated before this week end, and the things will be interesting: Thorin and Rinna will meet for the first time, but will Rinna actually be able not to fall into trouble and amaze the dwarf instead?**

**Stay tuned and be patient to see what will happen in the third chapter!**

**Love you all, cherry.**


	3. In The Shadows

**Hello again!**

**So much about updating once every week or two, huh? Well, I hope you don't mind! ;) I was bored when I learned everything I had to for today and cleaned everything in my room, so I decided to write again! Unfortunately, the next update arrives somewhere in the next week, because I'll have a lot to study, which means I won't have much time to write, sooo... be patient, because the story will become very interesting soon!**

**And I have some good news: I decided to find a photo that would match Rinna's look, and guess what? I found a match! The photo is 95% match of how I imagine her! She has a bit bigger eyes and a more oval face, but all in all she lookes the same! You can see the image on my profile. I hope you'll like it!**

**The Writer Akayla: Here it comes! ;)**

** Lola Luciana Drozda: Calm down, of course I'll continue! There are many chapters left to write! :D**

**Dragonheir-Keeper: Don't worry, there will be more humour later on! And you'll see how will their first meeting be like!**

**Elena Gilbert 14: Just as I said, here it comes! :D**

**Okay, here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

* * *

'' I thought you said this place will be easy to find! I lost my way- twice! I hardly believe I wouldn't find it at all without that mark on the door!'' Thorin said, walking in and giving his cloak to Kili, smiling a bit at his nephew, relieved after seeing he's alright.

'' What mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted week ago!'' Bilbo got startled.

'' There is a mark on that door, I've put it there myself!'' Gandalf said, closing the door.

'' Bilbo, I'd like you to meet the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield!'' Gandalf introduced him, pointing on the newly arrived dwarf. Thorin looked at him, studying him from head to toe.

'' So this is the hobbit!'' he said, surprised and stunned with a so called _burglar_. '' Tell me, Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?'' he started circling around him. He looked a bit arrogant and ridged to Rinna.

'' I beg your pardon?'' Bilbo didn't understand.

'' Axe or sword, what is your weapon of choice?'' Thorin asked. He stopped circling and stood right in front of Dwalin and Bombur.

'' Well, I do have some skills in conkers, if you must know. Althought I cannot see why is that relevant.'' Bilbo replied.

Thorin snorted: Gandalf had chosen a farmer, not a fighter. '' Thought as much: he lookes more like a grocer than a burglar.'' He said, chuckling with the rest of the dwarves.

_Boy, he's arrogant!_ Rinna thought. She felt she can't hold it anymore: she had to say something.

'' Do not judge a book by its covers!'' Thorin heard a low, but serious voice, which sounded a bit too high to be from a man, but it was also a bit deep (Rinna was a mezzosopran in a school choir as a child). He turned around searching for the owner, and found it when Dwalin and Bombur moved away: a young, black-haired girl was leaned on the pillar, looking at him with a serious, but a bit cold look. Thorin got surprised: what was a human girl doing here?!

He frowned in confusion, stepping closer. '' And who are you?'' he asked with his deep voice, looking with his pale blue eyes into her brown, almost black ones.

Rinna pushed herself away from the pillar and stepped closer. '' My name is Rinna Scout.'' she replied, showing him that she was almost as tall as he was, only an inch shorter.

'' Gandalf, I'm not taking a woman on this quest!'' he said, turning his face to the wizard, quite annoyed by seeing a girl amongst his future companions.

'' Maybe not a woman from your world, and definately not a normal one from my world. But what about a woman from another world... who knows how to kill a dragon?'' she asked him, with a little bit of challenge in her voice. Thorin looked at her with surprise once more: did she just say she knows how to kill a dragon?!

'' She is right, Thorin. Rinna is quite different than any other women you have met... or you will ever meet.'' Gandalf added. Thorin was quite hard to convince in such things, so he helped Rinna as much as he could.

Suddenly, without a warning, Thorin straightened and started circling around her. '' Then tell me, miss Scout (_Rinna, calm down, don't let him piss you off!_ she thought to herself), what is _your_ weapon of choice?'' he mocked her, hardly believing she couldn't do anything but cooking, maybe.

'' Whatever comes into my hands during the fight, but mostly bow. I'm skilled with a sword, too, and my right hook shouldn't be underestimated as well.'' The dwarves chuckled, and Thorin felt she was trying to mock him back.

'' Have you done much fighting?'' he continued the interrogation.

'' More than you can imagine.'' she replied shortly and sharply. Thorin stopped pacing around her and looked right in her eyes: a slight interest was awakened in him.

'' And if you are from the other world, what do you know about Middle-Earth?'' he asked.

She straightened. '' It's past and present. I am also familiar with speaking _Sindarin, Quenya _and the _Black Speech.'' _she said.

'' _Black Speech_?'' This made Thorin suspicious: he hoped she hadn't had businesses with Orcs.

'' Is there a problem? I just wanted to learn how to piss off the Orcs on their own language. '' The dwarves laughed, and even Thorin's lips curved a bit. This was a good sign, at least to Rinna.

But Thorin wasn't finished. '' What kind of skills do you have?'' he asked.

'' Bow shooting, sword fighting, knife throwing... practically anything to scare the crap out of the ones on my way without any will to back off.'' she said. The dwarves chuckled again: they liked her. Thorin nodded few times, and then looked in her eyes indifferently.

'' Alright then. You could be very useful on this quest, if you have enough strength to keep up.'' he said, heading to the dinning room. The dwarves followed.

Rinna and Gandalf were the last ones left in the hallway. Gandalf smiled reassuringly. '' That went well.'' he stated. She looked at him, proud at herself for being able not to beat him up because of his behaviour.

'' For now. '' She honestly stated and headed to the dining room. Gandalf shook his head slightly: he knew how much effort it took her to brace her from giving Thorin her well-known right hook.

She sat between Balin and Bofur, opposite to Gandalf. Thorin sat at the head of the table.

'' What are the news from Ered Luin? Did all of them come?'' Balin asked.

'' Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms.'' Thorin smiled a bit, but nervously. The dwarves cheered.

'' And what do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?'' Dwalin asked, silencing the turned serious. '' Is Dain with us?'' Dwalin added.

Thorin sighed. '' They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone.'' The dwarves grumbled in disappointment.

'' You're going on a quest?'' Bilbo asked. _No, we're just screwing around here and emptying your pantry for nothing!_ Rinna thought, but acted as nothing was on her mind. At least nothing like that.

''Bilbo, my dear lad, let us have a little more light.'' Gandalf asked, taking out a map. Bilbo lowered a candle above it. '' Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, lies a single solitary peak.'' Gandalf said, opening the map.

'' The Lo-nely Mountain.'' Bilbo spelled out.

''Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it's time!'' Gloin said.

'' The ravens are flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold! 'When the birds of the old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.' '' The silence occurred after Oin's words.

'' Beast? What beast?'' Bilbo asked.

'' Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks... extremely fond of precious metals.'' Bofur explained.

'' Yes, I know what a dragon is!'' Bilbo said, a bit annoyed.

Ori, the youngest of the dwarves, jumped up from his seat and said: '' I'm not afraid, I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!'' The dwarves cheered, and his oldest brother Dori pulled him down.

'' The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.'' The dwarves started quarreling, when Fili suddenly hit the table with his fist.

'' We may be few in number. But we're fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!''

'' And you forget we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf must have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!'' Kili added.

'' Oh, well. No, uh, I...I wouldn't say...'' Gandalf started defending.

'' How many then?'' Dori asked.

'' What?'' he got confused.

'' How many dragons have you killed?'' Gandalf started choking on his pipe smoke. Rinna smirked: she knew Gandalf has never killed a dragon in his life. The dwarves started betting and shouting at each other. Rinna noticed that Thorin couldn't hold it, so he stood up and outvoiced them.

'' SILENCE!'' he shouted. The dwarves shut up immediately. '' If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected.'' The dwarves bowed their heads, ashamed. But Thorin encouraged them. '' Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?'' The dwarves cheered and a smile appear on Rinna's lips, seeing a short glimpse of happiness in Thorin's eyes as well.

But it soon faded when he sat after Balin's words. '' You forget the front gate is sealed! There is no other way into the mountain!'' he said, making the dwarves sad again.

'' That, my dear Balin, is not entirely sure.'' Gandalf held up the key appearing out of nowhere. Thorin looked at in in awe.

'' How came you by this?'' He asked.

'' it was given to me by your father, Thrain. For safekeeping.'' Rinna felt a pang in her throat, knowing Thrain's true fate in Dol Guldur. She wondered what would happen if Thorin would find out. Gandalf gave Thorin the key. '' It is yours now.'' He said, while Thorin was admiring it.

'' If there is a key, there must be a door!'' Fili concluded.

'' These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls.'' Gandalf pointed on the left margin of the map.

'' There's another way in!'' Kili exclaimed cheerfully.

'' Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we're careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.'' Gandalf explained.

'' That's why we need a burglar!'' Ori said.

'' Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine.'' Bilbo added. Rinna almost facepalmed. _You moron! They are talking about you! _she thought.

'' And are you?'' Gloin asked, making everyone stare at him. Bilbo looked at them, confused.

'' Am I what?'' he asked.

'' He said he's an expert! Hehey!'' Oin cheered.

Bilbo shook his head. '' Me? No! No, No, No! I...I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life!'' he defended. '' And I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material.'' Balin said.

'' Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.'' Dwalin said. Rinna shot him with a look that scared him, while the dwarves started fighting. Rinna noticed Gandalf was just about to rise and shout at them, but she decided to steal his moment. She jumped on her feet instead.

'' ENOUGH!'' she shouted. All the dwarves looked startled and surprised by the sudden change of her character: a passive, quiet girl who was sitting there in silence turning into a threatening form of an angry warrior, shutting them up with her look. Even Thorin was stunned with it, wondering how could she be so frightening as she looked to him as if a simple night breeze could blow her away.

'' If Gandalf says Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!'' she shouted, but then lowered her voice. '' Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. The dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, but the scent of a hobbit is completely unknown to him, and it gives us a distinct advantage.'' The dwarves silently agreed, while Bilbo was wondering why was she talking about him like that, if she just met him. '' The hobbits are extremely intelligent as well, so if we have an invisible door to find, Bilbo Baggins is the right one for this job.'' Rinna sat down, while Gandalf was smiling warmly, proud at her. Thorin drifted his gaze from her to Gandalf.

'' You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Master Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself.''Gandalf said.

Thorin sighed. '' And yet, you brought us the fifteenth one as well.'' Gandalf wanted to say something, but Rinna was faster.

'' Believe me, Master dwarf, I will be much more useful than you think.'' Thorin looked at her eyes, which were looking at him with confidence and pride.

He looked back at Gandalf. '' You must trust me on this.'' he said, begging him with his eyes, afraid that he won't accept Rinna.

Thorin straightened. '' Fine. We'll do it your way.'' He turned to Balin. '' Give them the contracts.'' He ordered. Balin stood up and extended his hand with the contract to Bilbo, who protested, obviously disagreeing with going on that quest.

''It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration,  
funeral arrangements, so forth.'' Balin said. Thorin grabbed the contract and pushed it behind him into Bilbo's hands.

'' Funeral arrangements?'' he mumbled, opening the contract and freezing after seeing its length. He started reading it.

'' I'll give you your contract later, lass. I have to correct all the pronouns.'' Rinna looked at him.

'' Why don't you just give me the contract now and correct the pronouns later?'' she asked. Balin nodded and smiled.

'' Very clever, lass! I would never thought of that!'' He gave her her contract. She looked at Thorin, who just stood up and leaned to Gandalf. They had no idea she could hear their every word.

'' I cannot guarantee his safety.'' He warned him.

Gandalf nodded. '' Understood.''

'' Nor will I be responsible for his fate.'' Thorin added.

Gandalf hesitated, but agreed in the end. '' Agreed.'' Once he said it, he wanted to lean back, but Thorin stopped him.

'' The same works for her.'' Gandalf wanted to protest, but Rinna shot him with a '' Shut up!'' look. Thorin saw Gandalf looking at her, and when he turned around, he saw her nodding in agreement to Gandalf. He realised she heard them. She then looked at Thorin with a look that made him feel a bit startled: he didn't know whether or not he could trust her.

'' Understood.'' Gandalf said unwillingly, which made Thorin look back at him, and then on the hobbit, who was reading his contract aloud.

'' Total's cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding, one fourteenth of total profit if any.'' He thought about it for a moment. '' Seems fair.'' He mumbled. Rinna and Gandalf exchanged smiles: she was definately in. For now.

'' The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to...lacerations?'' Bilbo read in confusion. Rinna and Gandalf exchanged another look, but this was a troubled one.

'' Oh, shit.'' Rinna mumbled.

'' Evisceration?'' Bilbo was shocked. He flipped the page. '' Incineration?!'' he asked in disbelief.

'' Aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.'' Bofur said relaxed. Rinna facepalmed.

Bilbo hummed. '' You alright, laddie?'' Balin asked worriedly.

Bilbo breathed nervously. '' Huh? Yeah, just... feel a bit faint.'' he replied.

'' Think furnace, with wings!'' Bofur stood up and started explainig it to him, making Bilbo visualise it.

'' Sh-ut-up!'' Rinna said, camouflaging it with an excessive cough.

'' I-I-I need air...'' Bilbo begged, but Bofur continued.

'' Flash of light, searing pain, then puff! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!'' Bofur exclaimed.

Bilbo straightened, thinking about it for a moment. He shortly hummed, than looked at the company, shortly said: '' No!'' and fainted.

Rinna rolled her eyes. '' Well done, you moron!'' she mumbled.

'' Very helpful, Bofur!'' Gandalf added.

Rinna stood up and checked on the hobbit. As she saw the dwarves sitting (or in Thorin and Bofur's case, standing) still, she raised her head and asked: '' Are you going to just stand there or will you get your asses over here and help me?!'' She snapped.

Thorin sighed. '' Dwalin, Bofur, come on.'' he ordered. They stood up and helped Rinna carry the hobbit into another room.

* * *

**Well, this was hard to write: I wanted to make Thorin interested enough to let her come, but suspicious enough not to trust her yet. I hope I succeeded, because now their relation is positive, but still tensed. She managed to stay out of trouble... for now.**

**I have to say this: yesterday, when I updated around quarter to eleven p.m., I could never ever imagine that I would wake up in the morning, only to see that the stats (reviews, favs and follows) have doubled up! You guys are really amazing, and don't worry, there'll be a lot to write before summer holidays are over!**

**I'm glad that you liked the story, because I haven't expected it to be read by anyone until the fifth chapter. I thought that the beginning wasn't that interesting to anyone but me, but thanks to you, dear readers, reviewers and followers, I realised I was wrong. And that's the first time I'm glad for being wrong.**

**Okay, so this is the current situation: Rinna met the company, and they liked her. She met Thorin, and he is currently torn between trusting and not trusting her. In the next chapter, we will see for how long will their relations be positive, and find out a small, shocking part of her horrible life.**

**Stay tuned and be patient for the fourth chapter to appear!**

**Love you all, cherry.**


	4. Painful Truth

**Hello there!**

**Just as promised- a new chapter! I'm glad that you like the story, and that you are willing to help me with my writing (dedicated!).**

**The fifth chapter won't take too long to appear, but I'm not promising anything! Also, I would like to apologize to the user called Lola Luciana Drozda, because the Doc Manager is sooo stupid! I swear I wrote your username correctly, but he couldn't load it correctly, no matter how many times I've tried to write it again! -.- I hope you forgive me!**

**Mysterious-Lover25: Here's more, just as you have asked for!;)**

**Lalaithiel: I hope you'll have more fun in this chapter!**

**MadOwler: Thank you for the advice, it really helped me a lot!**

**Jo: You don't have to wait anymore! :D**

**Okay, here's the chapter! It's a bit longer, but I hope it's not too long!**

* * *

'' I'll be fine, just let me sit quetly for a moment!'' Bilbo told Gandalf and Rinna, who woke him up.

'' You've been sitting quietly for far too long!'' That was the last thing Rinna heard before walking out of the room and joining several dwarves in the room where she left her stuff. She approached her backpack, taking out her sketchbook and pencil and placing it by the contract.

'' Is that your bow?'' She turned around and saw Kili looking at her with interest. Fili was right beside him.

'' Yes.'' she nodded,then took her bow and approached Kili. '' You can take a look if you want.'' she told him. He stood up, studying her bow in awe. It was a beautiful, wooden right-hand bow, so light, but dangerous in hands of an expert. And Rinna was definately one.

'' Wow! It's pretty tensed!'' Kili got surprised when he tried to draw it, not expecting that Rinna could be that strong to pull that tensed string.

'' I've been shooting from this bow since I was 10. My best birthday gift.'' She smiled, but her smile faded as soon as she remembered her parents. '' And the only one I don't regret to have.'' she mumbled to herself.

'' May I try to shoot with it tomorrow?'' Kili asked. Rinna nodded.

'' Sure.'' she said, taking out her cigarette and lighting it up.

'' You smoke?'' Fili got surprised. After she pulled in, she took it out and breathed the smoke out.

'' Yep.'' She said, surprising few other dwarves around. Then she noticed that Bilbo went out of the room, leaving Gandalf behind. She went to Gandalf.

She looked at his face: he was disappointed. '' He said no, didn't he?'' Gandalf nodded.

'' Rinna, as you know, we will need him later on the quest, and considering the fact that this story could be, but doesn't have to be like the book version...''

'' What?!'' she breathed out, shocked to find that out: if that's so, this quest could fail!

'' Well you are not in the book, are you? You are a change in this story, and if we can use that as an advantage, we could make some things right!'' Gandalf explained.

'' Like killing Smaug before he gets to Lake-Town?'' she asked.

'' Exactly.'' Gandalf confirmed.

Rinna nodded. '' I should better go convince Bilbo to join us now.'' she said and turned around, but Gandalf stopped her. She looked him in his blue eyes, full of worry and warmth.

'' Rinna, I'm going to ask you something, and you have to tell me the truth: are you sure you are up to this?'' She looked at him in confusion: he was supposed to know how strong and stubborn she was. She took a step back.

'' Gandalf, you know me! You know that I am!'' she said, not believing he was doubting her.

'' I mean, are you aware of the fact that you might die?'' He said. Rinna felt a pang in her throat again: althought she knew that fact, she wasn't paying attenion to it... until now. She looked at Gandalf with confidence and reassurity.

'' Gandalf, even death is better than life I lived in my world. I came here to fight, to fight for their home. It was taken from them, just as happiness was taken from me.'' Gandalf felt a bit ashamed. He knew how much she hated her life. He wondered and hoped that she wasn't about to end it. '' But even when I lost everything, something made me wait, made me live on. And now, I was given a second chance.'' She was looking at Gandalf with some kind of relief.

'' I know how is it lose who or what you care for. And I know how hard it is to be without a real home. So I will help them reclaim theirs. Whoever wants to go on this quest, requiers loyalty, honor and a willing heart. And I have them all.'' She stepped into the hallway, but turned around on more time. '' My life is ruined, and can't be brought back, but their home can. And if I will have to give my life for it, I'll do it gladly.''

* * *

'' It appears we have lost our burglar.'' Balin sighed. Thorin gave him a look. '' Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers. Hardly the stuff of legend.''

Thorin smiled reassuringly. '' There are few warriors amongst us.'' Balin sighed again.

'' Old warriors.'' He added. Thorin pushed himself of the wall.

'' I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills, for when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask for no more than that.'' Thorin said, making the old dwarf shake his head.

'' You don't have to do this! You have a choice! You've done honorably by our people. Yоu hаvе buіlt а nеw lіfе fоr uѕ іn thе Βluе Μоuntаіnѕ. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor.'' Thorin held up the key that Gandalf has given to him.

'' From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me.'' He almost whispered the last words, remembering his home from the time of its full glory.

Balin finally smiled. '' Then we are with you, laddie. We'll see it done.'' Thorin smiled back, but then they both heard someone speaking.

'' ...death is better than life I lived in my world. I came here to fight, to fight for their home. It was taken from them, just as happiness was taken from me.'' They exchanged interested looks and continued eavesdropping to Rinna's conversation with Gandalf. '' But even when I lost everything, something made me wait, made me live on. And now, I was given a second chance. I know how is it lose who or what you care for. And I know how hard it is to be without a real home. So I will help them reclaim theirs. Whoever wants to go on this quest, requiers loyalty, honor and a willing heart. And I have them all.'' Balin chuckled.

'' Just as you said.'' Thorin gave him a bit annoyed look: although he knew that Thorin didn't like her, Balin saw that she could be very useful for them, both for the company and the quest.

Rinna stepped out into the hallway, but turned around, looking into the room she has just stepped out, without noticing Balin and Thorin further in the hall. '' My life is ruined, and can't be brought back, but their home can. And if I will have to give my life for it, I'll do it gladly.'' Thorin got stunned: she had a ruined life? A small feeling got created in his chest: it was compassion.

'' Lady Scout!'' Balin called for her. She looked at him with surprise: she wasn't expecting anyone to be nearby. '' Can you come here for a moment, please?'' She nodded.

'' Lady Scout...'' '' Rinna, call me Rinna, please.'' She cut Balin off. He nodded.

'' Alright then. Rinna, I want you to carefully read the contract and think about this. If you have something to report, please tell me in the morning, along with the decision.'' She nodded, but when she wanted to turn around and leave, Thorin stopped her.

'' Miss Scout?'' he called her. She looked at him quizzically. '' Are you completely sure you'll be able to keep up?'' She straightened.

'' You heard what I said. And I mean it. Every single word.'' She turned around and headed to Bilbo's room.

'' I think she is more than capable of that, laddie.'' Balin said. Thorin looked at him, then back on the way she went.

'' We shall see that, Balin. We shall see.'' Then he went into one of the living rooms.

* * *

'' Hey!'' Rinna said to Bilbo, who was leaned on his bedpost, deep in thoughts. He looked at her sadly.

'' Hey.'' he mumbled, drifting his gaze on front once more. Rinna sat by him.

'' Bilbo, I'll go straight to the point: I think you should come with us.'' He looked at her surprised.

'' What are you talking about? I can't help them! I have nothing to offer them!'' he said.

'' Well, you do have a brain, do you? At least you use it, unlike some of them.'' They both chuckled, and Bilbo relaxed a bit. '' You have so much more to offer them than anyone, including you and me, knows. And if you want see that's true, you should join us.'' Bilbo sighed.

'' Even if I do, nobody in the company will be on my side.'' he said.

'' That's not true. You will always have Gandalf and me. Besides, I think that the younger dwarves will accept you in no time. The older ones will be a bit tough, but you'll see they'll like you.'' Bilbo looked at her with thanks.

'' I just want to come back, you know?'' he confessed.

'' Don't worry, with me by your side, no one will dare to harm you.'' She smiled to him and then joined the dwarves in the same living room she left her stuff in. Everybody was there, only Gandalf and Bilbo were missing.

When she walked in, they already started humming. She sat on the sofa, listening to them.

It didn't take long for Thorin to start singing, his deep voice echoing throughout Bilbo's hole.

'' Far over the Misty Mountains cold,

To dungeons deep and caverns old.

We must away ere break of day,

To find our long forgotten gold.''

The others joined in.

'' The pines were roaring on the height,

the winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread.

The trees like torches blazed with light.''

* * *

Rinna claimed a spot near the fireplace, leaning on the frame of it with her right side. She was reading the contract carefully, in case she would have to report something in the morning.

She was surprised when she realised she hadn't. But what she didn't realise was that not all of the dwarves were asleep. One of them was watching her carefully.

Thorin studied her as she was reading the contract, surprised that after reading the ways she could die in she just shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing. She folded the contract and looked at the signature line, sighing.

'' This is it. No way back.'' she mumbled and took a pencil from her left, where her sketchbook was laid. She signed it. She actually signed it. Thorin knew that he will have to be careful. He didn't want her in, but he didn't want not to have her in the company either. She seemed to be a warrior, but her behavior was a real problem. He pushed those thoughts away for a while and studied her as she was sketching.

Rinna forgot to bring the photo of the only two persons in her life who really meant her something. She was afraid to forget their faces, so she sketched them, in order to preserve a memory of them. Thorin watched as her hand was slowly trailling over the paper, untill her eyes slowly started to close. Her hand slowed up. She leaned a bit to the fireplace frame, still sitting, as she slowly drifted into sleep.

Thorin found this sight quite interesting: he was intrigued with her, and he wanted to find out more about her. And he will find out the truth, whether or not she will like that.

* * *

Rinna wrinkled and yawned: a familiar smell of sausages and fried eggs filled her nostrils. She opened her eyes and frowned in confusion.

'' English breakfast in Middle-Earth?'' she thought.

She looked around with her sleepy eyes, noticing that most of the dwarves (including Thorin, who was sleeping in one of the corners) were still asleep. She stood up and took the contract with her, leaving the sketchbook behind, as she noticed Balin was gone.

'' Ah, good morning, lass!'' Balin greeted her merrily as she walked into the kitchen. Bombur and Bofur were also there, greeting her as well.

'' Morning. '' she sat by Balin, awaiting for her breakfast. She gave Balin the contract.

'' You signed it?'' He asked, giving her a warm, reassuring look. She nodded, thanking Bombur after receiving her plate with a sausage and two eggs. '' Everything seems to be in order!'' Balin cheerfully exclaimed.

'' Except the pronouns.'' Rinna added. Balin laughed. '' You're right, lass! I'll have a lot of work to do!'' The small group in the kitchen laughed together.

Thorin stretched and yawned as he woke up. He opened his eyes, when he heard laugh in the other room. His gaze drifted across the room: Bofur, Bombur, Balin and Rinna were missing. He stood up, carefully pacing across the sleeping forms of his companions, and went to the kitchen.

'' Good morning!'' Balin greeted him too. Rinna turned around and nodded in salute. He nodded back and took a seat by her.

'' Have you signed it?'' He asked, pointing on the contract with his look, although he already knew the answer. She nodded, swallowing the last piece of her breakfast.

'' No complains.'' She said.

'' Good.'' He replied shortly, thanking Bombur after receiving his plate. Rinna got confused when Bombur replaced her empty plate with a full one.

'' Bombur, I have already eaten my breakfast.'' she stated. Bombur chuckled.

'' Well, lass, you do look like you'll get blown away by a single wind blow.'' The dwarves in the kitchen laughed slightly, even Thorin's lips curved a bit: he wasn't the only one thinking so.

Rinna gave him a warm smile. '' Well, master dwarf, when you get to know me better, you will see that I'm much more than you can see.'' she said, giving her seat to the just arriving Ori.

She put her sketchbook in her backpack, pulling out a knife and a cigarette. She put the knife on her belt, and although her fishbone braid hadn't become a mess (she was surprised to find that out), she made a new one, just to be sure it won't become a mess later.

She went to the kitchen and lit the cigarette on the stove fire.

'' What are you doing?'' Bombur asked, interested.

'' Smoking.'' she replied, shrugging her shoulders. It was a habit for her, but the dwarves were surprised to know that fact.

'' You smoke?!'' Bofur exclaimed. She nodded.

'' A habit from the army. I've got only a half of the box left, I'll quit after I smoke them.'' she said and went out of the house in order to see Hobbiton again.

It was perfect. Literally perfect. After putting out the cigarette, she leaned on Bilbo's wooden fence, watching the Hobbiton early in the morning. The company's ponnies were tied up for the fence, neighing slightly when she came. Only few, hard-working hobbits were out, preparing themselves for another working day. Their animals seemed to be asleep, and the path that went through the village was empty. At least Rinna thought so, because in the next moment she saw Gandalf coming to the Bag End with two horses, one silvery-grey, and the other completely black.

'' Good morning!'' She greeted him. He gave her a warm, friendly smile as he was leading the horses in the front yard.

'' I have a gift for you.'' he said, handling her the reins of the black horse. She smiled at him in amazement.

'' You brought me a horse?!'' she asked, fondling the black mare.

'' Well, I wouldn't leave you go on foot, would I?'' he chuckled. Rinna giggled as the mare licked her hand while she was fondling her nose. '' You can call her whatever you want.'' He said.

Rinna thought about it for a moment, thinking what names she always liked. '' Nurân.'' she said, smiling at the mare. Nuran neighed a bit in approval.

'' Nurân it is, then!'' Gandalf chuckled. '' Get ready, we will move within an hour.'' he added. Rinna nodded and they went inside together.

After taking her backpack and weapons, she joined the dwarves just in the moment they were betting.

'' I bet he won't come.'' Dwalin stated.

'' Talking about Bilbo?'' she asked. Kili and Fili greeted her, confirming.

'' Here. I bet he'll come.'' she simply gave her small brown pouch. She put all of her money, hoping that he would come, as Gandalf warned her this doesn't have to be like in the book.

'' Do you realise how much money you have just put on his arrival?'' Nori asked after counting her coins.

'' Honestly, I have no idea.'' she replied. '' But I'm sure he'll come, so if I want to put everything I have on that, I would like you to respect that.'' She left the stunned and confused dwarves alone, who then just kept on betting.

She binded her backpack behind her saddle, and after they all grouped and started mounting their ponnies, she mounted Nurân with ease. They went out of Bilbo's yard and rode on the path: their journey has begun.

They rode mostly in silence. Rinna was riding by Gandalf, with only Thorin on front of the group, leading the way.

Suddenly Gandalf broke the silence.

'' Rinna, have you been thinking about what are you going to do after the quest?'' He asked.

Rinna thought about it for a moment, then confirmed. '' I'll probably join the Rangers. I honestly doubt I'll find someone to settle down with after Alex, although I would be glad for that.'' she said.

'' Rangers?'' Gandalf was interested. Thorin began eavesdropping, too, surprised with the fact she wanted to become one.

'' Well, there's a lot of scum to be killed in the wild, right?'' she smiled.

'' Are you sure you will be able to kill someone?'' Gandalf got worried.

Rinna sighed. '' I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you this, but I killed people before.'' Gandalf was shocked.

'' What?'' he wasn't angry, disgusted or anything like that. He sounded rather... interested and surprised.

'' In the army, to protect my patients. I couldn't let the enemy soldiers kill them, but I killed no one as a soldier on that cursed day.'' she explained. '' And that bastard that hurt Ella... him too.'' Gandalf was looking at her with his mouth gaped.

'' I never thought you have killed before.'' he stated.

'' I did it either to protect or avenge someone, not because it seemed to amuse me, unlike my parents.'' she replied sharply, thinking that Gandalf started to equalise her with her parents.

'' That bastard who hurt Ella deserved to die! No one who tortures people that much shouldn't just walk around free and untouchable! His death was the only one I was glad about, and if I'll burn in hell for causing it, then so be it! Ella was like a sister to me, and with her death a part of me died too.'' she said, with anger and regret in her voice. Gandalf was surprised to see that side of her, although he didn't regret it: he liked the fact that she was able to take care of herself, even if it means to kill someone.

'' Then I think you will be a perfect Ranger.'' he said with a smile. '' And don't think I consider you your parents' heir: I never have and I never will. You are nothing like them.'' he said, making Rinna look at him with thanks.

'' Wait! Wait!'' a voice shouted from behind. The company stopped and Rinna turned around, only to see that Bilbo ran up to them with a contract in his hand. '' I signed it!'' he said, handling it to Balin. He looked up to Gandalf and Rinna, when he saw that both of them were smiling at him.

'' Everything seems to be in order!'' Balin exclaimed after taking a look on his contract. '' Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!'' The dwarves cheered, and Balin winkled at the smiling hobbit.

Thorin wasn't happy to see him, although he did bet on his arrival, seeing that Rinna and Gandalf were more that sure in it. '' Give him a pony!'' he told the dwarves. Poor Bilbo started protesting, but it was useless: Fili and Kili grabbed him and seated him on one of the ponies. Rinna smiled at the view. Gandalf went to Bilbo, and Balin came on his place, riding next to Rinna.

'' I heard you bet on his arrival.'' he stated. She simply nodded.

'' And you?'' she asked.

'' Oy, Balin!'' Nori called from behind. Balin turned around and caught a three pouches tied to one another, thanking him. Rinna smiled.

'' I'm glad that somebody else believes in him.'' she said, turning around and catching her three pouches. She looked to Thorin: he was serious and focused on the road. '' He lost the bet, didn't he?'' she smiled to Balin.

'' Thorin!'' Nori called him. Thorin turned around and caught his winnings, then focused back on the road, putting his pouches into his small bag. Balin and Rinna exchanged surprised looks. '' What the fuck?!'' Rinna whispered.

'' Wait! We have to go back!'' Bilbo announced, making the company grumble.

'' What in earth is the matter?!'' Gandalf asked.

'' I forgot my handkerchief!'' He answered.

'' Here!'' Bofur called him, tearing a piece of his cloak. '' Use this!'' Bilbo caught it with disgust, making the dwarves laugh.

'' Move on!'' Thorin said with an amused voice. It seemed that a bigger problem will be the burglar than the girl.

It was the first time Rinna saw him smile properly: he was always grumpy and serious, but smiling on such a simple thing made him look... normal?

* * *

They stopped on a clearing that night. Rinna was sitting on the ground, leaned on a stone wall behind her, finishing her sketch. She was both fast and brilliant.

As he was bored, and the dwarves showed not so much interest with him, he decided to join Rinna. '' May I join you?'' he asked politely. She looked up at him and nodded, looking back into her notebook. He peaked in to see what was she doing.

'' Wow! You are brilliant!'' he whispered to her.

She smiled a bit.'' You think so?'' she asked. He nodded.

'' Are... are they your siblings?'' He asked. Her smile faded and she sighed a bit. Bilbo thought he made her sad.

'' I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to...'' Rinna cut him off.

'' It's alright. They weren't my siblings.'' Then she smiled again and pointed on the smiling, handsome man with a short, spikey hair. '' This is Alex. He was my friend, colleague in the army... and fiancé.'' She said, feeling a lump in her throat.

'' Fiancé?'' Bilbo asked, confused with an unfamiliar word.

She nodded. '' Almost husband. A past lover, you could say.'' she explained. '' We met in the army. He was a soldier, and one day he fainted because of the explosion. His heart stopped, and after reanimating him, he thanked me and said: '' Maybe I should pass out more if you'll be the one to save me.'' ''Bilbo chuckled with her.

'' Sounds quite trained.'' Rinna shot him with a look. '' Oh, come on, really? ' If you'll be the one to save me?' '' Rinna bowed her head, smiling.

'' Think whatever you want: I thought it was cute.'' Bilbo almost died laughing.

'' Sorry. Go on.'' he said after pulling himself together.

'' Anyway, he started to hang out with Ella and me more, and eventually the three of us became great friends. We went out of the army together, and when we came back, he proposed me.'' She remembered it gladly: he took her out for a walk, and after some while, he turned her to face him, kneeled before her and asked her the words. '' Of course I said yes. I loved him with all my heart, and I thought he loved me. But just a week before the wedding, on his way to my apartment, he got engaged in a car crash. A drunkard crashed into him after loosing control of the viacle, and both of them died.'' She said, with grief and sadness in her voice. '' I was broken. First my parents, then the army, then Ella, and now him. I lost everything.'' Her voice quivered a bit. '' Later I found out that he cheated on me once. He got drunk one night, and slept with a whore. If I only knew...'' she scoffed, not believing he could be so stupid to do something like that.

'' I'm so sorry.'' Bilbo said, cursing his big mouth. '' And... That girl... she's Ella, right?'' He asked, pointing on the smiling girl beside the man, with long, straight hair. Rinna nodded.

'' She was my friend her whole life. Even when the world found out about my parents, she was always there for me. She became a doctor like me, only she became a cardio surgeon, and I became a neurosurgeon.'' she finally swallowed that lump in her throat, feeling another one growing immediately.

'' One day, after coming back from work on foot, a man drugged her with a cloth soaked in ... a liquid that made her faint. After she woke up, he started...'' Rinna took a shuddering breath, remembering how Ella described it with fear, destroyed and broken. '' He started beating her, torturing her... and, in the end... he raped her.'' Bilbo's eyes widened. Rinna bowed her head, feeling her heart filling with anger and grief. '' I went on a hunt: I decided to find that man and make him pay for that. Ella was so weak that the doctors didn't know whether or not she will survive. I found him and tortured him. I made him beg for mercy, beg to kill him. And when I was finished, when I was just about to kill him... Do you know which his last words were?'' She looked at Bilbo, struggling not to cry. She was choking in grief. Bilbo shook his head, ashamed for bringing that subject up, for he saw that it wasn't easy for her to open up.

She scoffed. '' He told me: '' Say hello to your friend. I had a wonderful time with her.'' ''Bilbo's jaw clenched in shock. Rinna shook her head, anger and grief visible on her face. '' After I made every single proof that he once walked upon the Earth disappear, I went to Ella. Alex told me she was dying. That the doctors couldn't do anything to save her anymore. I went to her that night. I came to her bed, and I whispered to her: '' He's dead. He will never hurt anyone again.'' Alex never found out a thing. He didn't know that I killed him. Nobody but Ella and I knew. She looked at me, her eyes full of tears and sadness. She told me: '' Thank you.'', closed her eyes... and never woke up.'' Rinna remembered that day as if it was yesterday. There was a silence in the whole camp, interrupted only by fire cracking.

'' That's... that's awful.'' Balin said. Rinna looked at him confused. She looked around: they were all looking at her. They all heard her.

She gulped. '' You... you heard me?'' The dwarves slowly nodded. She bowed her head.

'' It's not a shame to miss someone, you know. It seems like you've been through something we can't even imagine.'' Balin said. She looked at the wise, old dwarf.

'' Was this what you were thinking on this morning?'' Bombur asked. She raised her head proudly and nodded. ''Well, then, you're right. You are much stronger then I thought.'' he said.

Thorin walked to her and looked into her eyes. She looked at him too with cold indifference.

She knew he didn't like her. Neither had she liked him.

'' You're constantly saying that you are nothing like your parents, and that they stayed with you even after the world found out about you and them.'' He said. '' What exactly your parents were?'' he asked. Rinna stiffened, not letting anger and regret overwhelm her.

She sighed. '' They were serial killers. That means that they were planning each and every of their murders in order to kill for fun. They were known as the 'Newly-weds', as their victims were... newly married couples, and their signature... cutting the ring finger off.'' She described it.

Another long moment of silence occurred. She felt uncovered, bare. She was afraid what will they think about her now. She thought that they will chase her away, not wanting a daughter of a serial killer in their company.

'' I just want one thing from you.'' She interrupted the silence. The dwarves looked at her, expecting her to continue. '' I don't want you to think of me as my parents' heir. If I wanted that to happen, I would have stayed in my world. Everyone has already considered me like that.'' she said.

'' Lass, we don't judge people by their ancestors. We judge them by themselves.'' Dwalin said, which surprised Rinna, for she thought that Dwalin will be a bit distant to her that the others, with an exception of Thorin. She looked at him with thanks, hoping that her life in Middle-Earth won't become like the one on Earth.

'' If you are nothing like them, why have you tortured that man? Why haven't you just killed him?'' Thorin asked, earning a cold, angry glare from her.

'' Tell me, Master Oakenshield...'' she stepped closer, looking at him with fury, '' what would you do if something like that happened to a person you love more that yourself? A person you know so well that it became like a family member to you?'' Thorin looked at her indifferently, although he knew that she caught him in his own trap.

'' I would make that person who did it to suffer for the rest of its life.'' He stated.

Rinna nodded, scoffing. '' Just as I thought. So don't compare killing people for fun with avenging the ones you love the most.'' She said, and then stormed away from the company, sitting on a log only few feet in front of Gandalf. The old wizard knew the girl too well, so he knew she wanted to be left alone for a while. Thorin turned around and went back to his bedroll, and the others followed his example. As Rinna volunteered for the night watch earlier that evening, she was soon the only one who stayed awake.

* * *

Thorin opened his eyes. It was still dark, and the fire went out. He sat up and looked around: the dwarves were asleep, only Rinna was smoking on the same log she sat on hours ago. After she smoked it, she threw it on the ground and stood up, stepping on it with her foot. She went closer to the camp, stepping over the sleeping forms of the dwarves in order to get to her stuff. She wanted to get ready for the morning, because it was the end of the night and the dawn was slowly approaching. She packed up everything, but then a cold wind blew over the camp. Bilbo shivered in his sleep, as he fell asleep without taking a blanket. Rinna smiled at the view of the poor hobbit, so she simply took of her warm denim jacket and covered him with it. He snuggled a bit, but he didn't wake up. Thorin smiled a bit too: she seemed to care more about the other than herself.

She just wanted to pack her sketchbook, but as it was still opened on the sketch of Alex and Ella, she brought it with her and stepped on the moonlight. Thorin could see something on her shoulder, but couldn't see what exactly. It looked like a tattoo or something.

But his eyes widened when he saw her face: a small, shiny drop was sliding down her cheek as she was looking at the sketch.

She was crying.

Rinna Scout, the same girl that was challenging him with her words, was crying just few feet away. He was shocked: her proud and confidence was gone. She stood there left alone with her grief and sadness. He felt compassion: he lost almost everything and everybody he had. His nephews and his home was the only thing he had left.

Rinna looked up to the moon, and took a deep breath. _You have never bowed down, and you will never do it. It is time to show that you are much more than anyone knows. It is time to show them how strong and useful you can be. _Her thoughts were encouraging her. She wiped off that tear and continued packing for the new day. It didn't take long for the Sun to show up, spreading its golden shine over the sky: a new day has come.

* * *

**This isn't everything she went through her life, only the loss of her best friend and fiancé, who didn't cheated on her without feeling guilty about it later (only he was dead, and she had no clue while he was alive, so he had no time to explain her, thinking it's better for her to know nothing) .Don't worry, you'll find out more about both of them as the story goes on!**

**So, just as I said, I hope this chapter wasn't too long (it wasn't, right? o.O?)?**

**Anyway, our bossy companions will get into serious fights throughout the next few chapters! There'll be some shock, surprises and... Read and you'll find out! (And yes, I'm THAT mean! hehehe XD)**

**So, expect the new chapter somewhere in the next month! ;)**

**Stay tuned and be patient to see what will happen in the fifth chapter!**

**Love you all, cherry.**


	5. Fight! Breathe!

**Knock, knock!**

**Who is it?**

**A new chapter!**

**Hey, guys! I'm glad that you like the story so far! I'm very glad that you haven't lost your nerves for me not updating for so long (you haven't, right? O.o?).**

**Anyway, I won't be blabbing for too long in this chapter intro! I only have to say that the competition is getting closer, and that the next update will be this or the next weekend.**

**MadOwler: Of course I have taken it seriously! It will help me a lot in the other fanfics as well! (ups, spoiler alert :D).**

**SHADZ: Your review is beautiful! Of course I'll keep writing! And the next few chapters will be a little bit more exciting than the previous ones!**

**Okay, here it comes! The chapter five! Enjoy!**

* * *

'' Thorin, wake up!''

Thorin yawned as he felt someone shaking him slightly. He grumbled in response, turning away, but then he moaned loudly as someone's boot kicked his back. '' Finally!'' he heard an annoyed voice mumbling from his right. He opened his eyes and saw Rinna walking towards her horse. He stood up, pretending he didn't feel any pain, but he felt as if a tree fell on his back. She really kicked him hard.

He rolled his eyes in frustration, getting up. '' Curse her waking!'' he muttered, slowly pacing through, still feeling pain in his back. He bowed down and woke up Fili and Kili, who were up in no time, smiling at their grumpy uncle. '' Wake up the others!'' he ordered. The nephews listened to him, and soon the whole company was on their feet. Bilbo noticed he was covered with a black denim jacket, so he took it off, realising that Rinna must have covered him during the night. He approached her, cleaning her jacket from the dust and dirt.

'' Rinna?'' she turned around and saw him holding her jacket. '' Thank you.'' he said shyly, returning her jacket back to her. She smiled a bit.

'' You're welcome, Bilbo.'' she said, putting it on. Bilbo smiled and went to pack his stuff. As he disappeared, Fili and Kili went to her, while she was fondling Nurân. They smiled on her, wishing her a good morning.

'' Hello there!'' Fili said. She smiled cheerfully.

''Good morning, you two!'' she said, tying the Nurân's reins.

'' What is her name?'' Kili asked, interested in her horse.

'' Nurân.'' she replied.

'' Nurân?'' Fili asked, exchanging a troubled look with his brother.

She saw their looks. '' Is that a problem?'' she asked, not realizing what was wrong.

'' Well, it would be wise not to mention that to Thorin.'' Kili said, with his eyes full of worry and trouble.

'' And why is that?'' she asked, having no idea why shouldn't she called her like that.

'' You're leaving us, Miss Scout?'' She rolled her eyes after hearing a deep, baritone voice behind her. She hated to be called _miss _or _lady._ She turned around and faced Thorin, who was standing there with a smirk, teasing her.

'' My name is Rinna, Master Oakenshield.'' she said, gripping Nurân's reins.

'' I'm the leader of this company and I will call you however I want. Understood?'' he said with a demanding, serious voice. She narrowed her eyes on him.

'' I have only one thing to say to you then.'' She said, while putting her bow over her back, with the bowstring tied across her chest.

'' And that would be?'' Thorin folded his hand on his chest, wondering what that would be.

'' Fuck off with that 'Miss Scout' shit or find yourself another dragon killer!'' She spat out, leaving Fili and Kili with their mouth gaped and Thorin with shock and disbelief in his eyes. '' Come on, Nurân!'' she called her mare. Thorin looked at her with surprise after hearing that name. Then he turned to his nephews, glaring angrily at them.

'' She doesn't know anything. We haven't told her.'' Fili said, still stunned with Rinna's courage. Kili nodded, as impressed as his brother. Thorin angrily stormed away to his pony (Bungo), while Fili and Kili started chuckling and admiring Rinna. They definitely liked her.

They were riding mostly in silence, only interrupted by younger dwarves' occasional laugh. Rinna rode with Fili and Kili, telling them jokes and awkward moments from her life and making them laugh all together.

Gandalf glanced back, riding by Thorin. He smiled and looked back on the road. '' I've never seen her so happy in her world.'' he told Thorin. Thorin glanced back as well, only to turn his gaze back on the road.

'' I do not trust her.'' he stated. And it was true: she has only proven her swearing skill by now, especially by insulting him this morning.

'' That is your problem, Thorin Oakenshield, although I see no reason why you shouldn't trust her. '' Gandalf replied.

'' She told me to fuck off this morning.'' Thorin told him with a half-smirk on his face. He wondered how the wizard would react on this news: he thought that he will be ashamed or angry with the girl.

But, on his surprise, he simply chuckled. '' Well that sounds more like her.'' Thorin raised his eyebrows quizzically. '' To be honest, I'm surprised that she hasn't even hit you yet.'' Gandalf confessed.

Thorin nodded, deciding that it would be better for his reputation to keep the way he woke up this morning a secret. He heard his nephews laughing with Rinna. They were very loud, even annoying to Thorin. '' Keep it down, you'll drive the orcs near!'' he shouted back. It didn't take long to hear the answer.

'' Master Oakenshield!'' he heard Rinna shouting back from behind. He looked over his shoulder. ''_Besa mi culo!''_ she shouted back. Thorin looked at her confused, while Gandalf snorted, bracing himself from bursting into laughter.

'' What is so funny?'' Thorin asked him, not understanding what was making the wizard laughing. Then he counted two and two: it has to be an insult from her world, only he had no idea what it meant. Gandalf was still silently chuckling, knowing the meaning of her words.

* * *

'' _Besa mi culo!_'' she shouted to Thorin with a smile on her lips. Thorin frowned in confusion, but Gandalf laughed, barely bracing himself from falling off his horse. Thorin looked at the wizard confused, while Rinna was smiling.

'' What was that?'' Fili asked, confused with Rinna's words.

'' An insult in Spanish.'' she replied. '' It's one of the languages in my world.''

'' Can you teach us that _Spanish_?'' Kili asked.

'' No.''

'' Why not?'' Fili exclaimed, disappointed. Kili was disappointed too.

'' Because I only know to say what I said to your uncle.'' she replied.

'' And what did you say?'' Fili asked.

Rinna gave him a mysterious smile. '' You'll find out one day.''

They stopped on a cliff clearing that evening. _Apparently there are lots of clearings around here. _Rinna thought, preparing her bedroll.

Gandalf approached her. '' Rinna, may I have a word with you?'' she nodded and followed him. They stopped few feet away from the camp, far enough from the curious ears. '' You will never change, will you?'' he chuckled. '' I wonder where you got the courage to say 'Kiss my ass!' to the leader of this company himself!'' he laughed a bit, and Rinna smiled, blushing. '' But this is not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk about the story.'' This caught Rinna's interest.

'' What about it?'' she asked.

'' Well, one of the things we could try to change is killing Smaug before he gets to Lake-Town.'' Gandalf said. '' But... there are more things we could change.'' Rinna frowned.

'' What do you mean?'' she folded her hands on her chest.

'' Thorin.'' he simply said.

'' What about him?'' Rinna didn't understand.

'' You know what will happen to him.'' Rinna thought about it for a moment and finally realised what he was trying to say: the gold sickness, quarrel with the Elves, imprisonment... and death.

'' Are you trying to say I could save him?'' she asked.

'' And not just him.'' Gandalf gave her a knowing look. Rinna realised what he was pointing at.

'' Fili and Kili.'' she swallowed a lump. She remembered the story: they died, along with Thorin, in the Battle of Five Armies. They protected Thorin with their bodies in order to save him, but it was too late: Thorin's wounds were too severe by then.

'' The line of Durin grew weaker in the book. Dain claimed the throne after they died, but I do not like that at all. I feel that there is something more in this story, something hidden from my sight. I cannot realise what is it about, but I feel that there will be a great change in the future. But what will it be, I do not now.'' he said thoughtfully.

'' But can I save them?'' Rinna asked, worried about them.

Gandalf shrugged his shoulders. '' I do not know, Rinna. I believe that I'm not the right person to tell you this. But there is a person who could tell you the truth.'' he smiled a bit.

'' Lord Elrond?'' she asked, confused. Gandalf shook his head, smiling.

'' I think that you will know who it is when you see _her._'' he said. Rinna looked at him, with her eyes widened.

'' Galadriel?'' she breathed out. Gandalf nodded, smiling. Rinna smiled too: she will meet the Lady of Lorien!

'' But till then...'' Gandalf warned her, '' be careful. I have no intension in loosing you too soon.'' Rinna smiled warmly.

'' I'll try.'' she said and went to her bedroll, taking out a book. As it had a little odd scheme on it, the dwarves were interested.

'' What are you reading?'' Fili asked.

'' Handbook of Neurosurgery.'' she replied.

'' Handbook of what?!'' Kili exclaimed.

'' Neurosurgery. N-E-U-R-O-S-U-R-G-E-R-Y. '' She spelled. '' I'm a neurosurgeon, a doctor who operates brains. A brain healer.'' she said, trying to simplify it as much as possible.

'' Brain healer?'' Bofur asked, interested. She nodded, looking at him. '' Could you, please, take a look at my cousin Bifur?'' he asked, full of hope. She nodded, standing up and approaching Bifur.

He was a black-haired, wild-looking dwarf, with a sad look... and an axe in his head.

'' Oh my God!'' she whispered.

'' The healers said that he would die if they had taken it out.'' Bofur explained. '' Is there anything you can do?'' he asked, full of hope. Bifur looked in her eyes, hoping to find even the slightest trace of confirmation. Unfortunately, she shook her head.

'' I can only agree with them. The axe has become a part of his body now. These cases where someone lives the rest of its life with something in its head are extremely rare, and mostly they die from an infection. But as much as I see, Bifur has no sign of infection at all.'' she said, thinking that it wouldn't be very good to call him lucky. '' How does he communicate with people?'' she asked.

'' We have a special dwarfish sign language called _Iglishmek_. He also speaks broken _Khuzdul_. '' Bofur explained.

'' And... Other people?'' she asked carefully.

Bofur sighed. '' Nothing.'' he said.

Rinna smiled. '' What do you say about changing that, Bifur.'' she turned to him with a knowing smile.

'' What do you mean?'' Bofur asked, full of hope and curiosity.

'' While I was in the army, although I was a military doctor there, I had to go through the soldier training too. A part of that training was learning sign letters and movements, as a way of communication across the battlefield without drawing attention of the enemy by using the voice.'' she explained. '' They are extremely simple and easy to learn, a couple of hours should be enough.'' she said.

Bofur turned to Bifur. '' What do you say about that, Bifur?'' Bifur said something on Khuzdul that sounded very familiar to Rinna, then clapped once with his hands, with happiness in his eyes. Rinna chuckled.

'' Is that a yes?'' she asked, looking at Bofur.

He smiled. '' That's a yes.''

Gandalf, Balin and Thorin were watching as Rinna was teaching Bifur, Bofur and Bombur (Bofur's brother and Bifur's cousin) the signs. The four of them laughed together when one of them showed something in a wrong way, completely changing the meaning of the movement.

'' Is this 'Thank you'?'' Bofur asked, showing the movement in a very clumsy way. Rinna chuckled.

'' No, that's 'Bite me'!'' they all bursted into laugh, while Bofur was blushing in embarrassment.

Gandalf smiled. '' At least her time in the army wasn't all wasted.'' he mumbled. Thorin looked at him.

'' What are you talking about?'' he asked. Balin looked at Gandalf as well.

Gandalf sighed. '' Well, she was very unhappy in her world. She went through the worst things one person can imagine. It all started when she was 13. First she found out her parents were killers. They confessed that their only reason why they have trained her to fight in many different ways was to make her their heir.'' he sighed again.

'' She had no idea her parents were insane killers. She hates them ever since, just as the whole world she lived in hates her.'' Thorin and Balin listened to him carefully. '' She finished the medical school in 3 instead of 6 years. She is extremely smart and organised, so it wasn't a very big problem for her. When she was 20, she joined the army with Ella. There she met Alex, but also... she was just like this before the army: happy, cheerful, enjoyable, but then she had Ella.'' Gandalf looked at her: she was laughing with the dwarves, smile never coming off her face.

'' What happened?'' Balin asked. Gandalf looked back at them.

'' One day, she was sent as a warrior in a mission. They were in the middle of the desert, hundreds of miles away from their base. She killed no one that day, but a powerful explosion happened there.'' Gandalf said. '' She took cover on time, but the explosion was so powerful that she fainted. And when she woke up... she saw something that scarred her for life.'' Gandalf told them, knowing that Rinna will kill him if she finds out that he told them about this. '' Everyone died, both her enemies and colleagues. She walked upon the massacred, blood-covered dead bodies of theirs, searching for survivors. But there was only one survivor that day. It was Rinna.'' Thorin looked at her: he had seen that in his battles, at it was horrifying. He realised that they have at least something in common.

'' She went back to her base on foot, wandering through the desert for days. When she finally got there, she was injured, tired, half-dead... and destroyed.'' Gandalf said. '' She went out of the army as soon as possible. Alex and Ella followed her. But as I have said, it scarred her for life, because in her world people had advanced in weaponry so much that we can't even imagine. The way she saw all those people lying is something none of us could bare just like that. And she has to carry that burden for the rest of her life, remembering the blood and fire she saw that day. She never had a peaceful night ever since, until she got here, in Bag End. Before that, since her 21st birthday, she has no one in her life.'' Gandalf took a deep breath. '' I admire her. She is very strong, clever and brave. I'm amazed by the fact that not even once she thought about suicide. And I think that you should be proud of having someone like that in your company.'' Gandalf said, looking at Thorin. Then he stood up, in order to go to his bedroll.

'' He's right, laddie. Remember what you've said: loyalty, honour, a willing heart.'' Balin said to Thorin, following the wizard's example. Thorin looked at her, realising that he was agreeing with them, which made him confused. He had no idea what to think about her any more.

* * *

A week and a half passed. Rinna and Thorin were still fighting about everything they could, and eventually, their fights became an entertainment to the company.

But on day, Thorin crossed the line, and Rinna couldn't take it anymore.

'' Where is your shirt?'' he scoffed, commenting her black vest-top. They were away from the company, so no one could hear them if they weren't shouting.

'' It's a vest-top, and yes, it is a shirt.'' she replied coldly, smoking her cigarette.

'' Put something on, I don't want you to be a distraction.'' he said.

'' WHAT HAVE YOU JUST SAID?!'' she asked, jumping on her feet and throwing the cigarette away, glaring at Thorin angrily. The company noticed her reaction and started watching it (except Fili and Kili, they were in the woods, hunting).

'' You heard me.'' Thorin shrugged his shoulders, sitting in his bedroll.

'' That's it! I won't take this anymore! Thorin, woods, NOW!'' she yelled, marching into the woods. Thorin rolled his eyes and followed her. The dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo watched as they both went into the forest, leaving them confused behind.

'' What has just happened?'' Bilbo asked. Nobody knew.

'' Did she just call him 'Thorin'?'' Bofur asked.

Rinna was furious. That idiot just couldn't stop going on her nerves, could he? She marched deep into the woods, and Thorin followed her. Suddenly she stopped and turned to him, with anger and frustration in her eyes.

'' What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why do you keep being such an asshole?!''She shouted.

'' Just as I said, you're being a distraction-''

'' A distraction?! To who, you?!'' she continued yelling. Thorin stepped closer.

'' To my company, especially my nephews! Yes, that's right!'' he yelled, as she looked at him surprised mentioning his nephews as the distracted ones. '' Like I don't see how close you are!''

She narrowed her eyes on him. '' Are you calling me a whore?'' she asked, her voice low, but dangerous.

'' No, I'm telling you that you shouldn't be so close, especially not on a quest!'' he replied.

She frowned in confusion. '' You're jealous!'' she said in disbelief.

Thorin snorted. '' Jealous of what, exactly?''

'' Of our friendship! You can't handle the fact that Fili and Kili are my friends, and you aren't! And why aren't we? Because you're a selfish, annoying asshole!'' she yelled back.

'' I'm not jealous! And the only reason why we can't be friend is because of your everlasting will to insult me!'' he said, as annoyed as she was.

'' And have you even thought about that the reason of me insulting you might be the fact that you're complaining about me all the time?'' she folded her hands on her chest, looking at him with great annoyance.

'' I'm not complaining, I'm testing you! I'm interested in your 'so called' _skills, _but the only skill you're showing is your swearing!'' he growled back.

'' Will you stop testing me if I prove you that I can shut you up in just few seconds?'' she cocked an eyebrow.

'' That depends of how well you prove it.'' he said, narrowing his eyes. The idiot had no idea what was she talking about.

'' Are you sure you want it?'' she asked with challenge in her voice.

'' Yes.'' Thorin said.

'' Fine.''

* * *

'' Three wild turkeys should be enough, right?'' Kili asked, carrying one of them.

'' Yes.'' Fili replied, carrying the other two turkeys. Suddenly he heard someone shouting. They both stopped.

'' Did you hear that?'' Fili asked. Kili nodded. Then they heard someone shouting back.

'' Is that Thorin?'' Kili asked. Fili nodded.

'' And Rinna.'' he added. '' Come, let's see what's going on.'' he whispered.

It didn't take long for them to see Rinna and Thorin, barking at each other, both of them growling in annoyance and frustration every once in a while. The brothers hid behind the bushes, watching them.

'' ...can't handle the fact that Fili and Kili are my friends, and you aren't! And why aren't we? Because you're a selfish, annoying asshole!'' Rinna shouted.

Fili and Kili exchanged looks. '' They are fighting about us?'' Kili asked.

'' Shush, if Thorin finds out that we are listening, he'll beat the line of Durin out of us!'' Fili warned him.

''... not complaining, I'm testing you! I'm interested in your 'so called' _skills, _but the only skill you're showing is your swearing!'' Thorin yelled.

Rinna folded her hands. '' Will you stop testing me if I prove you that I can shut you up in just few seconds?''

Thorin narrowed his eyes. '' That depends on how well you prove it.''

'' Are you sure you want it?'' Rinna's voice was full of challenge. Overfull, to be precise.

'' Yes.'' Thorin said impatiently.

''Fine.'' Rinna replied.

Thorin didn't expect the next to happen: she pushed him back, pinning him to a tree... and kissed him.

Fili and Kili both gaped, and their eyes widened in shock.

Thorin was stunned and confused. He could feel the warmth of her hands burning on his cheeks, and her soft lips pressing his with slow movements. He could feel his heart and breathing stopped, and it seemed as if the time was frozen. His hands hung awkwardly in the air, as he had no idea where to put them.

The kiss lasted for 5-6 seconds, when Rinna suddenly withdrew her hands and turned around, not looking at him even once. As she pulled away, she started walking back to the camp. He opened his eyes, only then realising that he closed them in surprise.

'' That should do it!'' she mumbled, walking back to the camp without looking back to him.

Thorin gulped as he was starring in her leaving form with his widened eyes full of shock and confusion. His hands were still awkwardly raised, and he was completely unaware of anything but the fact that she has just kissed him.

Kili and Fili, still hidden in the bushes, couldn't believe what they saw.

'' Did she just...?'' Kili asked. Fili nodded, as surprised as his brother. '' And then just...?'' Kili added. Fili nodded again.

'' By Durin's beard, I've never seen Thorin so confused!'' Fili exclaimed.

'' Come on, they'll notice we're missing for too long!'' Kili said, pulling his brother's sleeve. Fili nodded and they both silently went back to the camp.

_What the fuck?!_ Rinna thought as she was walking back to the camp. _I've just French-kissed the dwarf King and he did nothing! I'm such a moron!_

Rinna was probably as confused as Thorin was. There were hundreds of other ways to shut him up, but of course she couldn't avoid the stupidest one (except killing him, perhaps).

_I should get a Nobel Prize for stupidity! _She was so angry at herself. _Thank God I don't write a diary, otherwise a chapter called '' French-kissing the dwarf king'' would be a little too attractive to the noisy dwarves. _She just kissed a man she liked the least (she couldn't say she hated him), instead of kissing the ones that deserve it. _What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ She couldn't recognize herself anymore.

She calmed herself down before re-entering the camp. She tried as best as she could to look normal, while she was still screaming at herself in her mind.

'' Where's Thorin?'' Dwalin asked. Rinna looked at him confused, remembering that she actually went to the forest with him.

'' I forgot to bring him back! Never mind, he'll come back on his own.'' she turned it into joke. The dwarves chuckled, and she sighed in relief, sinking into her bedroll.

'' Have you seen Fili and Kili?'' Bombur asked. She frowned and shook her head.

'' No, why?'' she asked.

'' They were supposed to bring us dinner, but they are out for a little too long.'' He explained.

'' Here we are!'' Kili exclaimed, showing the turkeys as if they were trophies. Rinna sighed of relief again, and after repositioning into a more comfortable position, she fell asleep.

* * *

It was already completely dark when Rinna woke up. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, yawning.

'' Good morning, sleeping beauty!'' Kili said with a mocking voice.

'' Shut up.'' she threw him back. '' I suppose I've missed dinner?'' she said, disappointed.

'' Don't worry, we saved some of it for you.'' Fili said, handling her the bowl.

'' You guys are the best!'' she exclaimed. Her stomach silently thanked them instead of her.

'' We know!'' Kili grinned. Rinna rolled her eyes, smiling.

'' Dwarves.'' she mumbled, slowly eating the warm stew the brothers have saved for her (how it remained warm was a mystery). She looked around the camp; most of the dwarves were asleep, only Fili, Kili, Balin and Ori were awake. She looked for Gandalf, and after some while his pipe smoke had given him away. Bilbo was one of the sleeping ones.

Thorin was lying with his back turned to the company. He looked as of he was sleeping, but of course he wasn't. Rinna felt ashamed after what she did, but she did it and she couldn't change it now. She didn't look at him too much, but it seemed like his nephews noticed something.

'' Rinna, I know it's probably none of our business, but what happened between you two?'' Fili whispered.

'' You're right.'' Rinna replied. '' It is none of your business.''

'' Oh, come on!'' Kili exclaimed. '' First you fall out with him in front of everyone, then you go into the forest, and after that, you both come back in different time!'' He said.

Rinna rolled her eyes. '' Okay: he was an idiot, we had a fight, I shut him up, end of story. Good enough?'' she snapped. Thorin wanted to roll back and give her a murderous look, but he was still unable to look at her after _that._

He may have been a king, he may have been an idiot, he may have been rude, but there were still no reasonable explanation why he didn't push her away. If she was any other woman, he would probably do it, but she... he hated himself after realising that she gave him the best kiss of his life, and it felt good. So good. Too good.

And every single wall he built against the women and their charms crushed down in that moment. For him, it felt like the world stop turning and that there were no more time. And when she pulled away, he needed quite a lot of time to pull himself together.

_For Mahal's sake, you idiot! _He was getting angry with himself. _So what, she's a good kisser. That doesn't change the fact she insults and, since this morning, hits you! There's no attraction from her to you or from you to her! _Yet, why would she, of all the ways to shut him up, choose that one?

'' That doesn't explain the fact he looked as if someone just told him you're his mother or something when he came back!'' Fili said. '' And when he came back, he starred into the distance, then he was watching you, then into the distance, then you... until he just rolled back and fell asleep.'' He added.

_Oh, Fili, I you would just know..._ Thorin rolled his eyes.

'' Why did he stare at me? What, I had grown the third leg?'' she looked on her lower part of the body, just in case, which made Fili and Kili laugh. Even Thorin's lips curved a bit.

'' Listen, we are not sure yet...'' Kili leaned to her, '' But we think he likes you.''

Rinna snorted, barely stifling her laughter. She almost died laughing, and Thorin couldn't take it anymore, so he slowly sat up, starring into his nephew, who was laughing with Rinna. Only Fili noticed that Thorin was looking at them, and when he did, he turned pale.

'' What, maybe he doe-'' Fili pushed Kili a bit in order to get his attention. Kili looked at him confused, but then he looked where his brother was looking, along with Rinna, and they both froze on spot.

'' Good evening.'' Kili stuttered. They four of them starred at each other for a while, when Rinna stood up.

'' Okay, I'll take my leave of you now.'' She said, mouthing '' Good luck!'' to Fili. She went to Balin, as he had a question that was bothering her.

'' Seems like they're in trouble now.'' Balin chuckled. Rinna looked at them once more, and saw Fili and Kili bowing their heads, smiling, while Thorin was lecturing them.

'' It's not my fault!'' Rinna defended herself.

'' I have never said it is.'' Balin replied.

Rinna sighed. '' Listen, Balin, I... I have a question.''

'' What can I do for you, lass?'' Balin asked, cheerfully.

'' I have been informed that it is not a good idea to call my horse Nurân, especially in front of Thorin.'' she explained. '' May I know why?''

Balin sighed. '' Okay, but... it might be shocking a bit.'' he warned her. She simply nodded.

He took a deep breath. '' When he was still in Erebor, Thorin was courting with a princess of the Iron Hills. She was from a noble family, but she was nothing like them. Instead of being modest, calm and polite, she was spoiled, used to manipulate people in order to get what she wants. And, as you already know, her name was Nurân.'' Balin explained. Rinna listened to him carefully.

'' Thorin was in love with her, but she only pretended to love him. She was glad when she got a gift from him, thought. But then the dragon came, and she disappeared. We all thought she died. But we were all wrong.'' Balin, who presented himself as a person without prejudgements, was saying this with a slight disgust in his voice.

'' Ten years after the Mountain fell, we were passing through a village of Men. Thorin, Dwalin and I were the first one to arrive, and after we settled, we saw her. We saw her alive, unharmed, in front of a house... smiling with a 10-year old son in her arms.'' Rinna's eyes widened.

''Thorin's son?'' she asked, but Balin shook his head.

'' Nurân and Thorin never... you know.'' _No, I don't. Like I don't know how children get created._ Instead of saying this, Rinna simply nodded. '' And the child... it had pointy ears.'' Rinna's eyes widened.

'' She was cheating on him with an elf?!'' she couldn't believe it. _No wonder the guy hates them. _

'' Yes, and by calculating the age of the child, it was few months older than the fall of Erebor. Which means...''

''She was pregnant before Erebor fell.'' Rinna finished his thought. Balin nodded.

'' Of course Thorin was devastated. Since then, he has never pledged himself to another woman again, afraid that he could live through the same once more.'' Balin said with a sad voice.

Rinna felt guilty: if she had known that, she would have never kissed him.

'' Although, it would be nice if he could find someone. I can see that he needs someone to calm him down sometimes, and later, when the Mountain is reclaimed... to prevent him from falling into the gold-sickness.'' He said.

Rinna simply nodded. She knew how it to be betrayed is. At least she finally had a feeling that they have something in common.

* * *

Gloin had a big problem next morning: his brother made him responsible for the ropes, which meant he would not have enough space for his spare axe, but in the end it turned out that the ropes were too big for his pony. Then he noticed Rinna's horse, when an idea appeared on his mind.

'' Rinna!'' he walked to her. She looked at him with a quizzical look. '' What do you say for a little deal?'' he asked.

'' What kind of deal?'' she asked, wondering what did he want from her.

'' I do not have a lot of space on my pony, but you have a lot of space on your horse. What about this: I give you the ropes and my spare axe, and you give me your bag?'' he asked.

Rinna smiled. '' Deal.'' she said and took of her bag, taking out her waterproof jacket before she handled the backpack to Gloin. She could see the sky was blurry and grey, as if the rain will start falling every moment. Gloin gave her his axe (it looked like Gimli's axe from LotR, with the empty spots on its blade) and the ropes. It was actually a lot of smaller ropes tied into a big one.

'' We did that so we can regulate the length.'' Gloin explained as he saw how interested she was in the ropes. She nodded, then took her jacket and approached Bilbo. She remembered that he will probably be the most soaked one.

He looked at her confused. '' You'll thank me later.'' she smiled and winkled on him.

Soon they moved on, and the rain finally fell. Rinna, unlike the most, was thrilled: she loved rain. She simply looked up into the sky, letting the raindrops fall on her face. She smiled and let out a chuckle. Thorin looked at her: he had never seen anyone so happy when it was raining.

''Here, Mr. Gandalf? Can't you do something about this deluge?'' Dori asked.

Gandalf huffed. '' It is raining, master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.''

'' Are there any?'' Bilbo asked.

'' Any what?''

'' Other wizards.'' Bilbo added.

'' There are five us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, The White. Then there are the two blue wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names.'' He chuckled to himself.

'' And who's the fifth?'' Bilbo asked again.

'' Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown.''

'' Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?'' Rinna snorted on Bilbo's question. Thorin heard it too, smiling at Bilbo's stupidity. He expected the wizard to give him one of his long speeches, but unfortunately, it didn't happen.

'' I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world.'' Gandalf explained.

Rinna smiled, but then she felt a sudden pain in her stomach. '' Shit!'' she hissed, gripping her upper belly.

'' Everything alright?'' Gandalf asked.

'' It seems like my stomach disagrees with my breakfast.'' Rinna muttered.

'' Do we need to stop?'' He asked. Thorin rolled his eyes. _I'm the one who decides about that!_

Rinna shook her head. '' No. If my stomach doesn't like the breakfast, then screw it, I did.'' she said. Gandalf chuckled, and her attitude caused even Thorin to smile.

The rain stopped, but after an hour or so, they came across a river, which the rain had turned into a 9 feet wide, deep rapid.

'' Oh, shit!'' Rinna muttered.

'' Is there any way we can avoid this, or find another crossing?'' Thorin asked Gandalf.

'' This is the second shallowest part of the river. The other crossing is about 3 miles down, where the river is completely calm, but this will save us some time!'' He answered. '' We shall cross in pairs! Do not fall into the river! It might be the last thing you will do.'' He warned them.

They slowly crossed the river in pairs, until only Rinna, Bilbo, Fili and Kili were left on the same side. Rinna crossed with Bilbo, who was scared. She saw his fear, so she encouraged him and crossed with him with no problems.

But when they crossed, they heard a horse neighing loudly, and Kili shouting for help. His pony slipped, but, unlike Kili, he somehow managed to get up at run away. '' Kili!'' Fili shouted, trying to reach his brother, but he ended up in the river too instead.

Rinna didn't over think this. '' HA!'' she made her horse ride into a wild gallop. Soon she went far in front of them. While she was riding, she tied one rope end through the gaps on Gloin's axe, and when she stopped, she dismounted her horse and tied the other rope end on her waist. She raised the axe, getting it stuck into a tree, then made a few circles around that tree and then entered the river.

The current was strong, and the water was splashing her, while she could feel numerous rocks hitting her legs. She stumbled to the middle of the river, barely keeping herself from falling in. The rope was very tensed, but thankfully, it didn't snap.

Soon she saw the brothers coming. '' Hold onto me!'' She shouted, grabbing Fili with her left and Kili with her right hand. They used her as a supporter and stood up. All three of them had problems with keeping themselves up, but somehow they managed it. By that time, the company rode to them.

'' Fili, walk to the shore! Now!'' she shouted. Fili nodded and slowly started walking, gripping the rope with his every move.

'' AAAAHH!'' Rinna exclaimed, making a painful face expression when she felt a rock fragment getting stuck in her right thigh. She almost fell in, but she had to stand, in order to prevent all of them falling into the river. As Fili safely got to the shore, she saw Thorin hugging him with happiness and worry. A great relief could be seen on his face, but worry returned when he saw the two of them still in the river.

'' Kili, you're next!'' she shouted, over voicing the river. But he shook his head.

'' What about you?'' he shouted back. It was her turn to shake her head.

'' I have to go last! I hold the rope, and it's too dangerous if we both go in the same time. No move on!'' she shouted. He started walking to the shore.

But as he got very close to the shore, Rinna noticed one of the smaller ropes' knot, the one Rinna was tied with, was undoing itself. '' Oh, shit!'' she exclaimed, but when she tried to get to the rest of the rope, she slipped, which caused the rope to untie completely.

'' Rinna!'' Kili shouted in horror when he noticed that she fell into the water, which was now carrying her, while he was on the shore too.

Rinna was tossed the whole way, and she fought for air. She felt she got scratched, bruised, she even broke something (a rib or two, probably), but the cherry on the top was a large rock she hit her head with, making her faint. Her already blurry vision blackened, and her lungs filled with water. Her battle for air was done.

The river carried her to the spot Gandalf was talking about. After the river rolled her a couple more times, it rolled her on her back, but the current here was so weak that she was slowly and gently pushed to the shore. She floated on her back, with her arms spread, her head bleeding and her lips slightly parted. Her eyes were closed as if she was just sleeping.

The company arrived soon. Gandalf froze when he saw her, so he dismounted his horse immediately. '' Rinna!'' he called desperately, but she didn't answer. He pulled her out of the water with Thorin's assistance. When he needed him any longer, Gandalf pushed him away. The company gathered around, watching them in shock and fear.

'' Rinna! Rinna, wake up!'' he shook her, but there was no answer. The company, especially Thorin, was watching carefully as the wizard was spelling the incantation, slowly crossing above her face with his hand. Her face was peaceful, her eyes resting and her lips still slightly parted. Thorin just waited: she had to do something. She had to move. She had to live. Frightened, he waited for her to open her eyes, breathe the air again and curse from pain.

But she wasn't breathing. Seconds passed. Long seconds, full of fear. Everyone was afraid.

Afraid of the fact that she might never ever laugh with them again. Afraid that they will never hear her swearing.

Afraid of the fact that the worst has just happened.

* * *

**The worst did happen. Or it didn't? I'm not telling you!**

**You'll see what will happen, and how will it happen in the next chapter. So, did you like this chapter? A little bit more action here, right? Hehe, I was laughing all the time while I was writing about Thorin in the woods and in the camp! Poor (lucky) Thorin! But my heart was bumping out of my chest while I was writing the last part! It is as if while I write the story, I actually live it through! Like I was there too, feeling just as they probably would.  
**

**Okay, so she kicked Thorin for the first (but not last) time, then she insulted him, only to kiss him a week and a half later. Then she found out something unmentioned about Thorin's past, and she saved Fili and Kili. But who will save her?**

**Stay tuned to see what happens in the sixth chapter!**

**Love you all, cherry.**


	6. Shock And Prays

'' Come on, wake up!'' Gandalf shook her desperately after she didn't react on his spell. But she didn't move. Gandalf repeated the spell, but unsuccessfully.

Thorin swallowed a lump, and the company held its breath. Why isn't she waking up?

_What is wrong? What have we missed?!_ Thorin looked at her lifeless body: her face was peaceful, her eyes closed as is she was sleeping, her temple was bloody from the now dried blood that came out of the cut on it, her hair was messy and wet, and her lips were slightly parted. Her clothes were wet and muddy, with the rope tightly tied around her waist.

_The rope. _Thorin finally realised._ Of course!_ He took his knife and knelt by her on the other side.

'' What are you doing?'' Gandalf asked. Thorin ignored him and cut the rope, freeing her from it.

'' Try now.'' Thorin told him, standing up, with knife in one of his hands, and the rope in his other one.

Gandalf repeated the incantation. Everyone held their breath, hoping that she will wake up.

Gandalf opened his eyes, desperately waiting for her reaction. '' Come on, don't leave us now!'' he muttered.

Thorin gulped. _Come on! Fight!_ The dwarves, especially Fili and Kili, waited to see what will happen, with their hearts sinking as they saw nothing happened. The hobbit couldn't breathe normally, barely bracing himself from crying.

More seconds passed. Those long, tensed seconds were suffocating them. Gandalf closed his eyes and bowed his head, thinking he lost her. The dwarves exchanged sad, disappointed looks.

But then few muffled coughs were heard. Gandalf looked at her, just as Thorin, and the company moved closer. The coughs became louder and Rinna snapped her eyes open, rolling to her right (to Gandalf) and spitting out half of the river water.

'' Easy!'' Gandalf patted her back, and she rolled back on her back, swallowing the air. She closed her eyes, breathing fast and recovering from the lack of breath. The company cheered and sighed of relief, and Fili and Kili hugged each other in happiness. Gandalf smiled widely, and Thorin threw the rope away and sheathed his knife.

'' We thought we lost you!'' Gandalf said. Rinna opened her tired eyes and looked at him.

'' A little bit of rafting can't kill me, Gandalf.'' She said, trying to get up. Gandalf helped her. '' Oh, shit!''She hissed as she felt a sharp pain in her entire body, especially ribs and right thigh. '' But it can definitely broke half of my freaking bones!'' she said, and the company laughed.

She let go of Gandalf, but Thorin stepped in front of her. Anger and worry were radiating from his eyes. '' What were you thinking? You almost drowned yourself!'' he hissed. She didn't give a damn for his words right now as she was focused on the pain.

The company were looking at Thorin in shock: she just saved Fili and Kili, his own nephews, and he was yelling at her?!

'' You almost lost your life...'' his tone was sharp and angry, but suddenly it softened, ''... to save my nephews.''

She looked into his eyes, but suddenly he hugged her, and the company cheered. Gandalf smiled. He smelled nice, like sweet orange and cedar. The fur of her coat was soft and warm.

'' Thank you.'' He whispered. Although she was wet, bloody and muddy, he didn't mind. But when he hugged her, she silently hissed and cursed under her breath.

'' Thorin... I'm pretty sure I broke something... probably few ribs, so could you please...'' she squeezed out. He let go of her immediately, stepping back.

'' I'm sorry for not trusting you. You proved yourself worth of my trust.'' He said.

She looked at him. '' I would do this for any of you.'' She said, trying to step forward, but her right leg betrayed her and she would definitely face planted if Thorin hadn't caught her. She hissed in pain again with a painful face expression.

'' You can't walk on your own.'' Thorin said.

'' No shit, Sherlock, I had no idea'' she mumbled sarcastically.

Thorin grinned and suddenly raised her, carrying her in the bridal stile.

'' What the fuck are you doing?!'' she exclaimed.

'' As I said, you can't walk on your own.'' He said.

'' Put me down, you idiot!'' she shouted, and the company was laughing as she was wriggling in Thorin's arms, causing herself even more pain.

Suddenly Thorin stopped. '' You don't like this?' he asked with a smirk.

'' I HATE THIS!'' she replied.

'' Great! Finally I can have some fun!'' He grinned, and the dwarves laughed at Rinna, who rolled her eyes.

'' This is so not right.'' She sighed.

* * *

As they made a camp only a mile or two away from the river (and Thorin was carrying her the whole way), Rinna was carefully laid down with Thorin and Gandalf's help. They laid her away from the company

The sun was setting, but the light of the campfire was enough. Rinna leaned her back against the tree, and took a knife from her backpack. She tore her trousers on the area where the rock fragment hit her leg. She looked at it carefully, and then sighed. '' Oh, fuck.'' She muttered.

'' What is wrong?'' Gandalf crouched by her.

'' Get Oin.'' She said. He listened to her and the three of them surrounded her.

'' The rock has probably hit the worst place possible.'' She said, and then looked at Gandalf. '' The artery.'' Gandalf turned pale, just as Oin. Thorin knew it can only mean one thing.

'' I must get it out before I get sepsis, but as it hit the artery, there's a very big possibility that I'll bleed out.'' She explained.

'' Is there no way to stop it?'' Gandalf asked. Rinna shook her head.

'' So, you need a surgery?'' Oin asked. She nodded. '' Fine, I'll get everything ready, and soon-''

'' No.'' She said. The three of them looked at her with confusion. '' I'll do it.'' She said.

'' Are you out of your mind?! You can't do that yourself!'' Oin exclaimed.

'' I'm a surgeon, and every surgeon, no matter which part he specialised to operate, must go through some basics.'' She said. '' You only have to make sure I don't faint, and I have to carefully stitch the artery and the wound. Thorin, in my bag there is a white box with a red cross on it. Take it out. And take a long, black etui as well.'' She said. Thorin nodded and went to get them.

'' Gandalf, somebody will need to wipe my forehead and face from time to time, because I'm definitely going to sweat, and if there's any way to keep me awake, please make sure of that.'' She said. Gandalf nodded. Thorin returned with the stuff.

'' Oin, you are a healer, right? You will have to help me with the blood that will flow out. You'll have a lot of clean gazes in the box, so you will handle them to me when necessary. Also, the bottle with a liquid contains alcohol, and I'll need it too. Alright?'' she asked.

The four of them disinfected their hands as best as they could. Rinna put the gloves on and slowly cleaned the skin around the wound, wincing and silently cursing of pain. She took out the glasses she carried in the etui and put them on. They were rectangular and black, perfectly fitting on Rinna's face.

Rinna gulped as she took the scalpel and looked at the wound. '' God help me.'' She whispered, and slowly cut the skin. The hot, red blood started pouring out, and she groaned. She took medical tweezers and gripped the fragment. '' Oin, gaze.'' She said, gulping. Oin got the small, sterile cloth ready. Rinna pulled herself together and took the fragment out. She growled, squeezing her eyes and teeth in pain. She breathed fast, feeling something liquid on her forehead.

She took the gaze from Oin and wiped out some blood. More and more blood was flowing out, but Rinna had to hold it. '' Needle.'' She said. Oin gave her the needle and the thread carefully.

Thorin was amazed with her calmness. He could see she was afraid, but concentrated. Rinna, in the other hand, couldn't see the wound properly. '' Gandalf, can you slow down the bleeding?'' she asked. He nodded and did it. '' Thank you.'' She almost whispered, so weak was her voice. She slowly started repairing the artery and when she succeeded, she took the alcohol from Oin and soaked the gaze with it. She put it on the wound with her shaking hand, and arched her back, almost shouting of pain. It stang so bad, and she just wanted to take it off, put she knew she had to hold it longer. After enough time passed, she removed it with her still shaking hand, and looked back. She asked for a face wipe, and after Thorin wiped it, she took the tweezers again and started stitching the wound, closing it.

Gandalf had to prevent her from fainting few times during the process, and she was silently whispering something all the time. Thorin tried to understand the words, when he finally realised what was she doing.

She was praying. Rinna Scout, a girl with the worst curses coming out of her mouth for so many times, was now praying, begging for her consciousness. Thorin was amazed how she stitched her wound, ignoring her shaking hands, tiredness and pain. She was indeed the bravest woman he had ever met. And now, that same girl was fighting to stay awake. She was sweating and shivering, the cold sweat dripping from her forehead. The pain was awful and Rinna felt as if she was going to fall apart every moment.

Finally the last stitch came. She did it. She actually operated her own leg! But she wasn't too happy: she was so tired and the only thing she wanted to do was to sleep. '' Done.'' She breathed out at the last stitch. Her vision was blurry and she felt very dizzy. Her breathing was rapid and shallow, and she was wet from her own sweat, although she was pale and cold.

'' Rinna? Rinna, stay awake!'' Gandalf shook her slightly, and she snapped her eyes opened. She gulped.

'' Th-the wo-ound is clean for now, b-but I fell into hy-hypovolemic shock. I-I-I l-lost a-a lot o-of blood... and I-I... I will faint soon. Y-you ha-have to k-keep me warm a-and m-make sure I-I wake up later.'' She breathed out, stuttering. Her eyelids were heavy, and with her last word they closed.

'' And if you don't?'' Gandalf asked, but Rinna relaxed and leaned on the side. Thorin caught her and held her. '' Rinna, what if you don't?'' He repeated the question, but Rinna fainted. Gandalf turned pale and swallowed a lump. '' We have to get her warm. Lay her closer to the fire and cover her.'' Gandalf demanded. Thorin raised her, carrying her in the bridal stile the second time that day.

'' Is she alright?'' Kili stood up as he saw her unconscious in Thorin's arms. The rest of the company came closer to look at her, worried about her health.

'' I hope she will be.'' Gandalf replied. Thorin looked at him after he laid her by the fire.

'' You hope?!'' he couldn't believe what he said. He knew her a lot shorter than Gandalf, but he was sure she will make it.

Gandalf gave him a worried look. '' I hope. She lost a lot of blood, and I'm not sure if she will survive. In her world, there are ways to transfer blood from one person to another, but here there's no way to do that. And the lack of blood is exactly what she is fighting through right now.'' Gandalf said.

'' We had no time to thank her.'' Fili said, looking at her weak figure, shivering and sweating. Thorin looked at his nephews: they were both looking at her with worry and gratitude, but there was something more going on between the three of them.

She was like a sister they never had. An older sister, who protected them, but was their idol, doing things sometimes to make them laugh and smile.

He looked throughout the rest of the company. He was sure that Gandalf held her has his daughter, and the rest of them as their friend and entertainment.

And for him? What was she for him?

He knew not. He felt guilty for his words before, but another feeling was there, too.

He felt like he already misses her, although she was still alive. And then he froze. He realised something what he saw in her.

He realised that she is just like him. She is completely like him, fighting and going through the worst the life could throw at her. He felt she is someone who could understand him, support him and be there for him. Because she could understand. She knew how it feels like when you lost everything.

And now he was afraid of loosing her.

* * *

_Rinna ran. She ran and ran and ran, being chased by the enemy soldiers. She freed her unit, the last one who wasn't captured. They managed to go away, but she had to stay behind._

_She was aware of the risk, but there was still a slight chance of escape. And just when she was about to slip out of the enemy base, she was knocked out._

_She woke up, with her hands tied behind her back. She felt pain in her head, but she could also feel that she wore only a bra on her upper body. She was kneeling, and her hands were tied with her legs, so she couldn't stand up either._

_She tried to free herself, but then she noticed him._

_Ayad Nushar. The terrorist commander, her mortal enemy. He was actually intrigued by a military doctor who always ran to save her unit and colleagues even if the odds were as small as possible._

'' _Hello, Miss Scout.'' He said. She hated to be called like that ever since. She looked at him with hatred, narrowing her eyes in fury. Her eyes slid to his hands, where he held a long, steel knife._

''_And here we meet again. Only this time in person.'' He circled around her. '' The daughter of the serial killers, acting like a heroine by saving her friends, only to prove herself as the normal girl.'' She looked at him venomously._

'' _What do you want, Ayad?'' she spat out._

'' _The location of your secret base. Tell me and I will set you free.'' He said._

'' _Fuck you.'' She hissed._

_He just came from her back and slowly started cutting her back, starting from her shoulder and ending up at the end of her shoulder blade. It was a shallow, but long cut. Rinna yelled as she felt blood pouring out of the wound._

'' _Tell me where the base is!'' Ayad hissed._

'' _Never!'' she shouted. Ayad made a deeper, diagonal cut, keeping about 2 inches space between the cuts. Rinna screamed, but still she did not surrender._

'' _The base! Tell me!'' Ayad was shouting at her._

'' _Burn in hell, scum!'' she replied. Ayad made another long, diagonal cut, only this time it was far deeper than the others .Rinna yelled, the tears shedding from her eyes and sliding down her cheeks in pain. The pain was awful, and she screamed and screamed and screamed..._

Until she slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

Thorin couldn't sleep. The guilt was eating him from inside. He was so rude and arrogant towards her. He wanted to say he was sorry once more. She had to know that.

It was already night when he stood up and approached her. The company was asleep, only Gandalf was watching over her the whole night, and he was tired. He cared about the girl very much, and he didn't want to lose her. Thorin sat by him, looking at the weak girl, covered with blankets and cold sweat.

'' How is she?'' he asked him. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

'' Still the same.'' Gandalf sighed, looking at her.

'' And you?'' Thorin looked at the wizard. Gandalf looked at him with confusion.

'' What about me?'' He asked a bit offended, knowing what the dwarf was implying on.

'' You need to rest, Gandalf. I will watch over her, and you can go to sleep.'' He stated.

'' Thorin, I can't leave her now! I have to be here for her when she wakes up.'' Gandalf bowed his head a bit and looked at her once more. '' If she wakes up.''

Thorin looked at her. Her face and hair was wet and shiny from the cold sweat, her eyes were closed tightly, and her lips were parted. From time to time she frowned in her sleep, mumbling something, but then relaxed again, breathing rapidly. She looked so vulnerable and weak... and beautiful.

_Wait, beautiful? _Was Thorin Oakenshield, the dwarf she liked the least, finding her beautiful? _No way! _Thorin thought, wondering how he could find think that.

_Pull yourself together, dwarf. She's a human, you're a dwarf. There's no attraction from either of you to any of you._ He stated in his mind.

'' She will wake up, Gandalf.'' He interrupted the silence. Gandalf looked at him mysteriously.

'' Thorin, may I know what happened between you to?'' he suddenly asked.

'' What do you mean?'' Thorin asked, hoping that he wasn't implying on what he thought he was.

'' Yesterday you two were still bickering over everything, until after that fight. Since you two came back, you haven't spoken a single word to one another, until she saved your nephews. And since she did it, you are suddenly nicer to her. Much nicer.'' He grinned, with a knowing look.

Thorin rolled his eyes and sighed. '' There's nothing going on between us, wizard. Why do you thi-'' he suddenly stopped when he noticed that Rinna opened her eyes weakly. Gandalf looked his way too and leaned closer to her.

'' Rinna, can you hear me?'' He asked. Rinna looked at him.

'' Of course I can bloody hear you, my head is ringing.'' She said with a hoarse, weak voice.

Gandalf smiled. '' Yes, you're back.'' He chuckled.

'' What time is it?'' she asked.

'' It's almost midnight, I think. Sleep, you need to rest.'' He said with a soft, fatherly voice.

Rinna rolled her eyes. '' I think that I'm getting out of shock. Strange, usually that doesn't happen so soon without a transfusion.'' She said, furrowing in confusion.

'' Never mind, the most important thing is that you're back.'' Gandalf said. Rinna gave him a weak smile.

'' Is there some water? I'm dying of thirst.'' She asked. Thorin handled Gandalf her water bottle, made of a strange hard but light material.

Gandalf took it and slowly raised her head. She drank a bit and then lay back, sighing. '' Thanks. I'm so freaking tired. The surgery must have drained all the strength from me.'' She mumbled, covering her eyes with a hand.

'' Sleep then.'' Gandalf said. She nodded and closed her eyes, lowering her hand back. She slowly drifted back to sleep, now completely dry. She wasn't sweating and shivering anymore. She was sleeping peacefully just as she deserved.

'' Good night, Ri.'' Gandalf whispered, smiling. Thorin smiled a bit too.

'' Well, wizard, good night to you too.'' Thorin stood up and went to his bedroll. Gandalf was smiling while he was looking at his back, knowing that she managed to change the dwarf prince in just two weeks.

He only hoped that she didn't make a mistake by doing so.

* * *

**Hello there! I have to say that I barely made it! I barely managed to update this weekend as I promised! I had so many things to do, but I always fulfil my promises. **

**So, Rinna is still alive and her tongue didn't lose its sharpness, lol. I hope that the story isn't going too fast, but don't worry, there will be a lot of chapters to write!**

**I know it will sound a bit early, but I'm thinking about another fanfic that would follow after this one's done. So I give you a choice, because I can't decide which one to write:**

**About a mage from another world, last of her race, fighting to fulfil the prophecy she was born to fulfil;**

**Or a cursed ranger, who fights against the evil she was supposed to serve, and for that she was turned into a creature with a power many long for.**

**Both would be Thorin/OC, but in the second one there would be two or the other OC, also paired with the certain dwarves. Trust me, they won't be boring. I myself prefer the second one, but the first one is becoming more and more interesting as the time goes. So, the choice is yours!**

**In the seventh chapter: things between Thorin and Rinna get more complicated, and Thorin feels that there's more in this girl than meets the eye. Will the two finally agree on some kind of alliance? Or will Rinna embarrass the dwarf?**

**Stay tuned to see what happens in the seventh chapter!**

**I thank you all for reading this story! Please, R&R, F&F!**

**Love you all, cherry.**


	7. Royal Curiosity

**Hello again!**

**Yes, I know I haven't updated for a while, but I had lots of tests and competitions, so I had no time to write! I'm preparing for the 2****nd**** round in one of my competitions, and I'm trying to go into the final one! That means that the eighth chapter will probably arrive in the 2****nd**** half of this month. Sorry. :/**

**I dedicate this chapter to my two best friends, A.V. and I.M., for they had helped me a lot when I had the hardest time of my life. Girls, rock on!**

**I would also like to thank to the authors TrollingTauriel and lolomolly for putting my story into their communities!**

**SnowLeopardSwan251: Thanks! I hope you haven't stopped waiting! ;)**

**Well, enough blabbing for now! Here's the chapter seven! Enjoy!**

* * *

'' Is she ok?''

'' Shush, Kili, she's sleeping!''

'' So what?! She can't hear us, can she?''

'' Thorin said we must leave her or, is necessary, _force_ her to rest!''

'' Shut the fuck up, will you?!''

Fili and Kili froze and looked at annoyed, sleepy Rinna.

'' Rinna, you're awake!'' Fili exclaimed cheerfully.

'' Of course I'm awake! It's a miracle you haven't woken up the camp.'' She replied moodily.

'' Actually, they are all up.'' Kili said, earning a footstep on his on foot from his brother. Rinna frowned and looked at him, sitting up.

'' What do you mean they are all up? Why haven't you awoken me?!'' she looked around, only to notice she was not in the camp. '' And where the hell are we?!''

'' Well, Thorin ordered us to keep you safe here, away from the camp, so you could rest.'' Fili explained.

'' Well...'' Rinna groaned as she painfully stood up, cursing from the pain that was still eating her, especially in her leg, '' tell him to stick... his bossy orders...'' she groaned as she was rising,'' into his extremely respected place.'' She said, and unsteadily started limping to the camp.

'' And just to be sure, where is it exactly?'' Kili asked, making Fili snort.

Rinna gave him a look. '' What do you think?'' She continued limping to the camp.

She made it to the camp, no matter how much the brothers tried to hold her back without hurting her. The dwarves looked confused when they saw her approaching her horse, and Thorin and Gandalf glared at the brothers.

'' We tried to follow your rules, and we told her what you've said, but she said...'' Kili stopped when Fili pushed him a bit to shut up.

'' She said what?'' Thorin frowned.

'' I said that you can stick them where the sun never shines.'' She threw him, giving him a mocking smirk.

'' Charming, isn't she?'' Dwalin whispered to Balin, making them both chuckle.

Gandalf rolled his eyes and approached her. '' Rinna, for goodness sake! You lost a lot of blood yesterday and you are still in pain, don't deny it!'' Rinna rolled her eyes. '' You have to rest. We can go on later, once you're heal-''

'' Gandalf, shut up right now or I swear I will rip your arms off and beat you up with them!'' She looked at him quite annoyed and frustrated, and by knowing her skills in fighting, the wizard stepped back, not wanting to challenge the angry girl.

'' Now listen to me: either you will go on and reach that mountain before Durin's Day or I'll go on myself!'' she shouted.

'' Actually, if you have forgotten, I'm in charge here.'' Thorin stepped closer, and the two of them exchanged angry glances.

'' Really? Well, you already know what to do with your orders. Do it so I won't have to do it for you.'' She said and mounted her horse, surprising everyone around.

'' What? I have been injured before, so I don't need babysitting.'' She said, and then she waited until they cleaned up and got ready in defeat.

* * *

Thorin was furious.

Actually, furious is a very weak word for that. He was defeated by a weakened, injured human girl ten times younger than him, and she became too bossy. He had to deal with it, but how if even the wizard is afraid of her?!

That bossy, frustrating, self-confident girl!

But he had to admit one thing: she was still quite mysterious. He was sure they almost lost her yesterday (twice!) and yet here she was, bossing around and swearing. Again.

He glanced at her: she was riding on an unusual way, a way he never saw before: her both legs were on one side of the horse (her right), so her injured leg was normally placed, while her left one was placed in front of the top of the saddle. He decided to find out more about it later, but as she was riding like that, he couldn't help but to admit that she was... well, good-looking.

Her black hair neatly tied into a fishbone braid, revealing her beautiful oval face and her brown, almost black eyes. He turned around and looked back on the main road, thinking what a shame it is that she wasn't about to marry any time soon.

_Marry? Who, you?! _He could imagine her voice in his head asking that. He chuckled silently at the thought.

Gandalf, who was riding behind him, looked at the dwarf's back in bewilderment: did he just chuckle? No way, he was too serious and proud to chuckle without a reason. Then he smirked to himself, guessing the most possible reason.

In the meantime, Rinna was so annoyed by her pain radiating through her body. She hasn't ridden this way (_lady way_, as she was taught, but she always called it _Pain-in-the-ass way_) for years now, and it literally earned its title. But she wasn't thinking about it now. The only thing she wanted to hear about was a good, warm bath. She was in the army, and she knew that the luxury of personal hygiene was reduced on this type of travelling, but still...

* * *

A week passed by. Rinna had no chance to fulfil her wish, but she was forbidden to do anything, not even help to light the fire up or keep the night watch. Gandalf threatened her to turn her into an armadillo if she won't listen, explaining it as '' for the good of your broken ribs''. This was actually true: she couldn't do many things without feeling pain in her chest, or walk without limping painfully.

Still, she was a person who never liked to rest, so she wasn't very happy with her rest. She just lay there, in the camp (while the others were doing their duties), either looking around, bored and moody, or sleeping.

'' Rinna!'' Kili exclaimed, approaching her with his brother.

'' What is it now?'' she growled.

'' We have some good news for you.'' Fili said, grinning with his brother.

'' If it doesn't include taking a bath or instantly healing my wounds, don't ever bother to tell me.'' She replied moodily. She was already sick and tired of her '' rest''.

'' Actually, it includes both.'' Rinna looked at Kili with a surprised look.

'' What?! Having a bath AND instant healing?'' She sat up. '' Kili, am I in heaven?''

'' No! Look.'' He showed her his hairy, scratch-less forearm. '' Remember the scar that was on it?'' she nodded, remembering the deep, long scratch, probably earned by hitting the rock.

'' Where is it?'' she looked up. He grinned.

'' Well, we found a kind of a lake in the forest. We took a bath, and we felt it was stinging, but when we saw our injuries, they were gone!'' He explained.

'' Holy crap! You're shitting me!'' she exclaimed, smiling like an idiot.

Fili and Kili frowned. '' Why would we do that?'' Fili asked.

'' Never mind.'' Rinna waved her hand, unsteadily standing up. '' Next time we enter the tavern, I'll pay you a round.'' She promised.

She had to be extra careful, so Gandalf wouldn't notice she went away. She took some stuff with her and went where the brothers explained her to go. She went behind the rock and started undressing herself.

* * *

'' Hey, where's Thorin?'' Kili asked.

'' He went away into the forest to gather some firewood just before you came back.'' Gloin replied.

Fili and Kili looked at each other with a thought on their minds. '' Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'' Fili grinned.

Kili grinned back. '' And _what_ exactly are you thinking?''

* * *

Rinna groaned as she removed the last stitch. She knew Kili was telling the truth, because that kind of scratch couldn't disappear like that. She took off the last bits of her clothes and entered the water.

She sighed in pleasure of finally having an opportunity to have a real bath. The water was warm and pleasant. The brothers were right: her wounds stang a bit, but she felt something in her ribs going on as well.

After the pain disappeared, she started cleaning her body and hair with a flowery-scented shower gel. She trailed her fingers over her several years old scars, earned in Afghanistan. She knew every single one had its story, a painful one indeed. She sighed: they were the constant reminders of her bad memories and painful imprisonments.

She knew she had PTSD. A milder form, but still... after she came back, she noticed she had symptoms. She was a neurosurgeon; she knew how the brain worked. She had several symptoms, but the nightmares were the worst. Every night she dreamed about the events in the army. She sometimes couldn't sleep, afraid that she will go through it again. She swore in order to release the suppressed grief and anger in herself. She felt as of she couldn't talk to anyone, that no one could understand.

Then Gandalf appeared. He brought her back to life. But the strangest thing was that the symptoms began to fade away. All of them... but nightmares.

She had to talk about it with someone. But not anyone. Sure, Gandalf went through a lot of thing, but could he really understand?

The rest of the company- no. Rare ones were truly warriors, and Balin and Dwalin seemed to bury it inside, wishing for it to never float out on the surface again. Bifur had an axe in his head, and it was an everyday reminder big enough to make her not to cause him relive it again.

She sighed. Only one person left.

But how could she talk to him if they fought all the time? She was too stubborn and proud to pull back, but she knew he could understand. Considering what he'd been through, he could understand everything. Every single thing.

* * *

Thorin walked through the forest, carrying firewood in his right hand. Suddenly he heard splashing. He froze, and after laying the wood on the forest floor, he drew out his sword and made his way to the sound.

He hid behind the bushes. The water surface was wavy, full of circles. But nothing was out.

That was true until her saw Rinna diving out of the water. He looked away, luckily for her, not seeing the important parts. He gulped, but couldn't resist the urge: he looked back, seeing her body from shoulder above- naked. He noticed an orange mark on her left shoulder. He couldn't see what was it, but his eyes were looking at her smooth, hairless, wet skin and her wet, loosened black hair. She leaned on a rock, closing her eyes and enjoying herself. He felt his stomach fluttering, and his heart pounding faster. He had seen women in this state of clothing before, but by Mahal, none of them was so beautiful and fair.

_You've seen enough! _He thought to himself, looking away, collecting his firewood in his arms once more and trailing back to the camp. He wanted to look again, but he threw that thought out of his mind.

Rinna smirked, with her eyes still closed.

'' Idiot.'' She muttered.

* * *

Thorin came back to the camp, laying the firewood on the ground. He looked around the company, frowning as if he didn't know anything about Rinna's position.

'' Where's Miss Scout?'' he asked. Gandalf froze and stood up: that little ferret! She slipped away!

'' She went to take a bath in the healing water Kili and I discovered.'' Fili answered, a half-smirk playing on his face. Kili smirked too when he saw his brother's face expression.

'' And how long has she been taking it?'' Gandalf asked, clearly worrying about her.

'' It's none of your business, Gandalf.'' Rinna replied, as she just re-entered the camp. She wasn't limping anymore, and her ribs stopped aching. Gandalf looked at her confused.

'' And if you really want to know, I've been taking it for as long as it was necessary for the water to heal my wounds.'' She laid her stuff down, her wet hair clinging down, without unlocking her eyes with Gandalf's. She was now wearing another pair of cargo trousers, her normal boots and a sleeveless grey T-shirt.

'' Besides, even if you knew where was I going, I'm sure you would have sent someone with me, and I respect at least some privacy, as being the only female around.'' She said, taking a seat near Fili and Kili. Gandalf bowed his head, ashamed a bit. Then he nodded and walked behind the tree, hiding behind his smokescreen.

* * *

'' _Run! RUUUN!'' Alex shouted._

_Rinna did it. The base was attacked, and she had to protect her friends. She grabbed the guns from the desk and ran outside. Few bullets landed just by her feet, so she took cover behind a wall. She then raised the guns and shot the enemy soldiers that were shooting at her._

'' _Rinna! Get out of here!'' Ella ran to her. Rinna looked at her, but something behind her caught her attention. She froze: a soldier was aiming right at Ella's head._

'' _No!'' she screamed and pushed Ella away. The soldier fired the gun: Rinna was shot right by the heart._

'' _Rinna!'' Ella yelled._

Rinna sat up, jerking awake and panting from the relived moment. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down. It was already dark and while the fire was cracking, most of the company was sleeping.

'' Rinna? Are you alright?'' Kili asked, worried.

She nodded. '' Just a nightmare.'' She replied. But she couldn't avoid Gandalf's worried gaze. She shook her head as a sign she was alright.

But she wasn't. She knew that. The nightmares were getting worse. She felt as if they were haunting her all the time, not just during the night. She could remember the attacks, the injured and dead people and the times she was caught and tortured in the end.

She tilted her head back, leaning on the stone behind her and closing her eyes. She sighed: why couldn't she just have a happy life, not this hell?

She looked at Bilbo as she heard he was talking to his pony. He looked around, making sure nobody sees him, and gave his pony an apple. Rinna smiled but then she heard a terrible shrieking. She looked around, grabbing her backpack and taking out something she hoped she won't have to use.

'' What was that?'' Bilbo sneaked to the safety of Rinna, Fili and Kili's company.

''Orcs.'' Kili whispered exchanging looks with his brother.

'' Orcs?'' Bilbo exclaimed, making Thorin jerk awake.

'' Throat cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them.'' Fili said it as if it was nothing.

'' They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood.'' Kili said it, horrifying Bilbo.

The brothers chuckled and Rinna shot them with a look.

'' You think that's funny?'' Thorin stood up, glaring angrily at his nephews. '' You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?''

'' We didn't mean anything by it.'' Kili said ashamed.

'' No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world.'' Thorin stormed away, stopping at the cliff edge and staring into the distance. Gandalf worriedly looked at his back. Rinna still held her weapon.

'' Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs.'' Balin walked to them.

'' After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first.'' He said, remembering the battle.

'' Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler.'' Rinna felt shivers running down her spine. Somehow the name of that orc was terrifying her, even though she didn't know the reason.

'' The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began... by beheading the king.'' Balin's voice quivered a bit. Rinna looked at Thorin: she knew the feeling of loosing someone on the battlefield. She put the black weapon of hers by her right.

'' Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc.'' Balin smiled a bit and looked at Thorin's back.

'' He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield.'' Rinna remembered that in the movie Thorin had cut off Azog's left hand.

'' Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated.'' Balin was still smiling, but his smile soon faded.

'' But there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived.'' Rinna bowed her head , remembering how deadly and terrifying was that silence, interrupted only by cracking of the fire on exploded vehicles, when she stood alone, seeing the massacre that was committed.

'' And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king.'' With those words, Thorin turned around, facing the now awoken company that was looking at him with respect.

'' And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?'' Bilbo asked. Thorin's gaze hardened and anger took over him.

'' He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.'' Then he went to sit back on the rock he was sitting before. Rinna caught the exchanged looks between Gandalf and Balin, but suddenly she felt a dragging feeling. She stood up and came closer to the cliff edge, looking across the valley, into the trees.

Meanwhile, the orc scouts were spying on the company. The leader of the pack grinned.

'' Send word to the Master. We have found the Dwarf-scum.''

But just when the one of the scouts was about to leave, he saw the girl from the company approaching the cliff edge and starring in their direction.

'' Stop!'' he said, as he saw it. The orc scout stopped.

'' Rinna, what is it?'' Gandalf asked. Rinna narrowed her eyes, looking at the distance, but she could see nothing.

'' Nothing.'' She said, slowly turning around and walking back to the camp.

But as she was turning around, the pack leader saw the mark on her left shoulder. He grinned as he recognized it.

'' Tell him that they are leading the Fatebringer with them.'' The scout grinned, just like the rest of the orcs.

* * *

'' I was actually wondering something.'' Kili told Rinna as she sat by him.

'' And that would be?'' She asked.

'' Your mark.'' He said. Thorin looked at it, realising he had seen it before.

Rinna glanced at it too. '' Yeah. I'm not sure, but I think it's a phoenix.'' She said, noticing that the dwarves had no idea what the phoenix is.

'' A phoenix is a bird that burns itself when it dies and then resurrects itself from its ashes. I really don't know what that mark is. I've been carrying it for my whole life.'' She shrugged her shoulders.

But then Gandalf remembered something. Something terribly good and terribly dangerous. He realised who he had brought into the Middle-Earth. His heart almost stopped: how will he explain it to her when she finds out?

'' And what's that?'' Fili asked, pointing on the black thing she took out of her backpack.

She looked at her gun, quickly hiding it back into her bag so Gandalf wouldn't see it.

'' That is something you must never ever touch unless I tell you so, otherwise you could severely hurt someone.'' She told him.

* * *

Thorin woke up in the middle of the night. He didn't remember his dream, but he wanted to sleep on. He repositioned himself, but just when he was about to fall asleep, he heard a distant, but familiar, blunt sound.

He ignored it, but then he heard it again. He rolled his eyes. It was a sound of an arrow hitting the target. _Not again, Kili!_ He thought and stood up in order to bring Kili back to the camp.

But when he stood up, he saw that Kili was sleeping peacefully only few feet away, while his brother was taking his night watch. He slowly approached Fili.

'' If you wonder what is that sound, that's Rinna. I tried to stop her, but she was determined to shoot, so she punched me and I decided to let her have it.'' Fili said.

'' Getting beaten by a girl, are we?'' Thorin asked with amusement in his voice.

'' You're the one to talk. She won every argument with you by now.'' Fili smirked.

Thorin rolled his eyes and went to Rinna.

She was shooting a target he could barely see. Even the arrows were easier to see than the target. She heard someone approaching, but didn't ever bother to turn around, for she knew exactly who was it.

'' Can't sleep, Master Oakenshield?'' she asked just when he wanted to ask her why the hell was she shooting in the middle of the night.

'' How did you know it was me?'' He asked, surprised and confused. She smirked, knocking an arrow and pulling the string.

'' I know how to recognize you by the sound of your footsteps.'' She said, releasing the arrow and shooting the centre.

'' Really?'' Thorin was interested in this.

She snorted. '' Of course not, I heard you talking to Fili.'' She said.

Thorin nodded. '' Right.'' He said, wondering how he could even believe in something like that.

'' Why are you shooting in the middle of the night if you can barely see anything?'' he asked.

'' Instinctive shots.'' She replied, shooting the centre again.

'' Instinctive shots?'' Thorin got closer.

She nodded. '' When you are being chased or attacked by an enemy you can't see, you have to rely on your instinct. This is the only true harmless way to train instinctive shots, when you can't see a thing.'' She said releasing the last arrow she had in the quiver.

She went to collect her arrows and Thorin followed her. When he got close to the target, he saw ALL the arrows in the centre. All of them.

'' Instinctive shots can save your life anywhere, anytime.'' Rinna told him after refilling her quiver and returning to her previous position. '' But you still haven't told me why are you here.'' She said, knocking an arrow.

'' I came here to apologise.'' Thorin said. Rinna released the arrow too quickly, and Thorin heard an even blunter sound: the arrow hit the tree. Rinna missed.

She turned around, leaning her bow on the nearest tree. '' Is this even possible? The great Master Oakenshield decided to apologise?'' she smirked, folding her arms.

'' Yes. I have been rude, and uhm... insolent...'' he stuttered, finding this much harder than he thought.

'' And an ass, idiot, moron etc.'' Rinna finished instead of him. He wanted to protest, but he knew she was right, so he simply nodded.

'' Well, I have something to apologize for as well.'' She said. Thorin looked at her quizzically.

'' The kiss.'' Thorin's mouth shaped an ''o''. '' I shouldn't have forced you to... you know.'' She was quite embarrassed.

'' No, I've earned that.'' He said, making Rinna stare at him in disbelief. Then he realised what he had said.

'' No, no, no, not like _that_!'' He defended. '' I meant like a punishment.'' Then he realised he said something even stupider.

Rinna smirked, raising her eyebrow when she saw how the dwarf king embarrassed himself.

'' No, not like that either! I meant... I wanted to... ah, screw it!'' he said burying his face into his left hand, while he put the other one on his hip.

Rinna chuckled. '' Just like you have earned to watch me in the forest today?'' she asked.

Thorin looked up at her and froze: she knew he was there?!

'' You... you knew... I was there?'' he couldn't believe it. He was never so embarrassed in his whole life as in those fifteen minutes or so.

'' Actually, I was bluffing. I had no idea it was you.'' She lied a bit, but he didn't have to know that.

'' Oh.'' Thorin bowed his head, thanking Mahal it was dark, so she couldn't see how red he became.

'' But were you watching me?'' she raised her eyebrows quizzically.

Thorin uncomfortably shifted his weight from one foot to another. '' Uhm... well...'' _Mahal, save me!_ He thought.

Rinna gaped. '' You son of a bitch!'' she exclaimed playfully. Thorin bowed his head, feeling he probably turned cherry-red, ashamed.

'' I-I-I haven't seen any of your...'' he circled his hand to indicate what was he thinking of.

'' No, no, just the important parts, aye?'' she couldn't stop embarrassing him. It was so funny to see Thorin so ashamed and stuttering, like a shy teenager hitting on the hottest girl in the class for the first time.

'' No, just... from shoulders above.'' He confessed. '' Oh, Mahal.'' He sighed.

'' Well, it's the nature of males: drooling over naked women taking bath. Thank God he created women, otherwise the whole mankind would be extinct.'' She chuckled.

'' Wait, you're not angry?'' He asked her.

She shrugged her shoulder. '' I have nothing to be ashamed of, only to be proud of.'' She said, smirking.

Thorin chuckled. '' So... I apologise for everything then.'' He said.

'' Apology accepted. ''She said, gathering her bow shooting kit.

'' But if I ever catch you doing that again, it will be the last thing you'll do.'' She warned him, then walked back to the camp, smiling.

Thorin smiled as well. This was the start of their stormy, but important alliance.

* * *

**Well, well, well, someone's being naughty! XD**

**Rinna is back, being Thorin's kickass again. She embarrassed him and made an alliance with him, but when will the true friendship start? And what will be needed for the two to finally become friends: an honest talk or a lot of beer?**

**Next chapter: Bree! And some surprises as well ;)**

**Okay guys, you know what to do! R&R, F&F!**

**Love you all, cherry.**


	8. Better Terms

**Hi guys!**

**I have no more competitions until the end of this month, and that means more time for writing! Yay! *dancing around and throwing confetti***

**That competition where I went to the second round didn't go very well. I'm not going to the third round. *sad face***

**But I have some good news: as I couldn't resist it, I started writing another fanfic! It is called _The Ranger's Curse (_previously **_**Destiny of the Chosen)**_**, and if you want to know what it is about, check it out! The only thing I'm going to say here is that it's the one with a Ranger. But this story will still be my priority!**

**Kili'sOne43: Hahaha, thanks :D.**** I'm glad that you like it, and I've already published that story you've voted for. Thank you very much for your review, it powered me up!**

**Sarah132cs: Don't worry, he'll be in deeeeep, deep shit when the time comes ;)**

**photogirl894: Believe me, when my friend saw the whole story (a prototype actually, I'm not sticking right to it), she almost choked laughing! :D I'm glad that Rinna is just like I imagine her: sassy, clever, kickass. :D And you're right- I've never had so much fun in my life before I started to write this!**

**As I received some really motivating messages after the last chapter, I dedicate this chapter to Kili'sOne43, Sarah132cs and photogirl894! Thank you very much!**

**Okay, chapter eight! Enjoy it, people!**

* * *

As they agreed to be allies, Thorin and Rinna started working together in order to make this quest easier. Unfortunately, their fights didn't stop, although Thorin stopped complaining about everything, and Rinna started using milder swears.

But Thorin's nephews misunderstood their collaboration, thinking something else is at hand. One morning, just before they went to Bree, the dwarves and the hobbit gathered and started betting.

'' What do you say, late winter?'' Kili asked.

'' Yes.'' Fili said.

'' I don't know, brother. Rinna doesn't like to be closed up.'' Kili warned him.

'' What about early spring?'' Bilbo offered.

'' No, that's too long. I would say before the quest ends.'' Nori said.

'' No, that's too early!''

'' How do you know?!''

'' Oh, shut up!''

'' You shut up!''

The dwarves quarrelled until they started shouting and even hitting each other.

'' Hey, knock it off!'' Rinna shouted, but nobody cared. '' I said, knock it off!'' Nobody paid attention, so she marched to her backpack, took out her gun and shot once in the air.

The dwarves got frightened, starring at her while she still held the gun in the air. Gandalf got scared too, unused to the noise. Rinna was looking at them with an annoyed look on her face.

She lowered the gun and approached them. '' What the fuck were you doing?'' she asked.

They gulped, as no one wanted to say it out loud. '' Fili?'' she cocked an eyebrow.

Fili gulped. '' We... we were betting.'' He squeezed out.

'' About what?'' she asked. Fili gulped again.

'' Fili, what were you betting about?'' she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

'' About... the time of... your and Thorin's wedding.'' He confessed.

She gaped, not believing what he just said.

'' What was that?'' Thorin came back from the forest, worried after hearing the shot.

'' Me.'' She showed him the gun without taking her eyes of Fili. The dwarves in front of her bowed their heads, exchanging scared looks. Thorin frowned.

'' What is going on?'' He asked, not understanding why is the bigger part of her company standing there as if they were in the court room.

'' They have bet, and their bet turned into a fight.'' She explained. '' They didn't want to stop, so I shut them up.''

'' And what was the bet about?'' Kili raised his head a bit, begging Rinna for mercy with his look.

Rinna saw it, but Thorin didn't.

'' About who would win in a cage fight between you and Dwalin.'' All the dwarves and the hobbit looked at her in bewilderment: Thorin because he was surprised with her answer and the rest of them were surprised because she didn't tell him the real reason.

'' Your nephews were ready to give all the gold on you.'' She looked at him. '' But unfortunately none of them understood that there is only one way to check it out.'' Thorin raised his eyebrows.

'' A cage fight, you say?'' He asked, processing the information. '' Well, you're right. There is only one way to check it out, and it wouldn't happen even if the end of all days would be upon us.'' He said, looking at his nephews. '' Although I must say I'm glad that you have so much belief in me.'' Fili and Kili looked at him. He smiled a bit. '' Thank you.'' He said, walking away to Gandalf, who was on the other side of the camp.

'' Rinna, thank you so much! He would have killed us if you haven't-'' Kili shut up immediately as he saw her look. The dwarves got startled as well.

'' Now listen to me.'' She stepped closer, and all of them took a step back. '' If I ever find out that you have laid any bet considering Thorin and me again, I swear you will be so fucked up that even Mahal won't recognize you. Understood?'' she hissed angrily. The dwarves nodded in fear. They haven't feared her so much before, but now that they saw her new weapon, they decided to consider twice if they wanted to piss her off.

'' Good. Now pack up.'' She marched away to her stuff. _Our wedding... yeah right._ She scoffed. _Like we aren't as bad as we are, we should get married too. _She thought, wondering how in God's name did dwarf brain work.

* * *

They entered the tavern in Bree, called _The Prancing Pony_. She remembered the tavern as the most popular one in Tolkien's books. Here the quest was arranged, and Frodo will meet the next king of Gondor.

'' Here we go.'' Balin said, holding the keys. '' We got three rooms with four beds and two rooms with two beds. This is the schedule: Ori, Nori, Bifur and Bofur get the room 15,'' he gave the key to Bofur, '' room 16 goes to Dori, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin,'' the key went to Dwalin, '' room 17 share Bombur, Gandalf, Bilbo and I'' he kept the key and put it in his pocket, '' room 18 goes to Fili and Kili,'' he handled the key to Fili, '' and the room 19 goes to Thorin and Rinna.''

Both of them looked at the elder dwarf who offered them the key. The just starred at it, then looked at each other, as if they wanted to tell each other _Stay away from me there!_ And then they both grabbed the key, exchanging another look, only this one was angry.

'' Let the key go!'' They said in unison. This only pissed them both off, while it was highly amusing the company. They both narrowed their eyes at each other, and if they were dogs fighting over a piece of meat. One more minute and they would certainly start a fight, both probably losing a tooth or two.

Suddenly Balin pulled the key back to him, making them both look confused at him. He watched Thorin, then Rinna and then finally offered his hand to Rinna. She took the key and gave him a nod in thanks, shooting Thorin with a victorious glare and a mocking smirk. She then marched away, while Thorin kept glaring at her until she walked upstairs.

'' I could hear the sparkles.'' Fili whispered to Kili before they all went to their rooms, save for Balin and Thorin.

'' What was that?!'' Thorin whispered to Balin angrily. '' How can you put us in the same room?! As if it's not enough that we share the same camp!''

'' It was not me who paired you two.'' Balin defended. '' It was Gandalf. Besides, I don't see the reason you and the lass couldn't get on better terms.'' He then walked to his room.

Thorin sighed. _Curse the wizard. _He growled in his mind. _He set us up!_

* * *

Rinna threw her backpack on the bed closer to the window. She sat down, sighing. Why? Why did they do that?!

A knock came from the other side of the door. '' It's opened!'' she yelled.

Bilbo appeared on the door. '' May I come in?'' She nodded and Bilbo slipped inside.

''Listen, I was planning to go to the market, but I wondered... would you like to join me?'' he asked, bit shyly. She nodded.

'' Wait a second.'' She said, looking for her money. But as she was digging through her stuff, she found something else. '' There you are!'' she exclaimed, pulling out a round, small flat medallion.

'' I've been looking for this for ages!'' she smiled and put it on. She then grabbed her money, put the key on Thorin's bed and then smiled at Bilbo. '' Let's go, then!'' she said, and just when they were about to leave, Thorin entered the room. Her smile got replaced by a firm line. Thorin had the same expression.

'' The key is on your bed. We are going to the market.'' She said coldly. '' Come on, Bilbo.'' She said, and the two got out of the room.

Thorin rolled his eyes when the door shut. He went to put his stuff by the window bed, but then he realised it was already taken.

_Damn._ This was definitely not his day.

The market in Bree was very large. Bilbo made sure he had enough handkerchiefs, and Rinna found some very good, but not too expensive arrows, refilling her quiver.

'' Rinna, please don't get mad at me, but I'm curious.'' She looked at him, while he was trying to find the words. '' Is there something going on between you and Thorin?''

She rolled her eyes in frustration. '' Not you too, Bilbo!'' she growled.

'' Well, honestly, you already behave as if you're married.'' She gave him a look. '' Well you do!''

'' No way! We don't! We can't... We... We...''Rinna halted. _Wait a minute. _She thought. _We fight all the time, we kiss once in a lifetime, we don't have sex and we try to find compromise, but fail... _'' Oh, shit!'' she muttered.

'' What?'' Bilbo got confused.

'' We are behaving as an old married couple!'' she said in disbelief. '' Oh, crap! I have to stop that.''

'' Why? You two are very cute when you bark at each other all the time.'' Rinna gave him a slight smack in his back head, but he was still smiling.

* * *

They came back in the evening and parted their ways when it was time to go back to their rooms.

She entered her room and found Thorin reading a book he borrowed from Ori, who was their official scribe. She put her new arrows and the remaining money on her bed, took out a black T-shirt, toothpaste and a toothbrush. Then she occupied the bathroom.

After ten minutes or so, she went out wearing that T-shirt, with white foam around her mouth and a blue toothbrush stuck in them. Thorin looked at her as she was digging through her backpack again and snorted.

She looked at him quizzically. '' What?'' she asked, pulling out the toothbrush, leaving the area around her mouth covered in foam. Thorin bursted into laughter.

'' Couldn't stand being the only one without facial hair, could we?'' he asked, still laughing.

'' Grow up!'' she exclaimed, throwing a pillow on him. He grabbed the pillow and looked at her with a cheeky grin. '' Oh, crap.'' She muttered.

He threw a pillow back on her. She bent down and the pillow flew just above her, slightly touching her back. Thorin stood up. '' Oh, no, you won't!'' She put the toothbrush on the bed and the pillow fight started. Both of them hit each other until feathers started to fly around. They were both laughing like children while doing that, and then the heard a knock. They froze on spot and looked expectantly at the door.

'' Who is it?'' Thorin asked.

'' Balin.'' He said, entering the room. '' Is everything alright? I heard a noi-''

He stopped when he saw the mess they made: their beds were unmade, their hair messy and the room was full of feathers. His eyes grew wide when he saw both of them holding pillows. Balin couldn't believe his eyes: his king, the prince he knew better than himself, and his new friend, who was not on good terms with the king, were just having a pillow fight. Few hours ago they would kill each other for a key, and now they were pillow fighting.

'' Well,'' he said, trying as best as he could to keep his face expression neutral, although he was sure he will die laughing when he leaves the room, '' it seems that everything is... even better than it should.''

A small smile appeared on his face, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Both Thorin and Rinna bowed their heads, blushing. '' I should go now.'' He said, and now his voice was even a bit shaky from the effort of suppressing the laughter. He opened the door, looked at them, added: '' Nice beard, Rinna.'' and went away. They could hear his laughter from the other side of the door.

Thorin and Rinna looked at each other with an innocent smile, trying their best not to burst into laughter. '' Well,'' Rinna said, '' I suppose that we're not ready to be grown ups yet.''

They exchanged another look and then bursted into laughter together.

* * *

Rinna and Thorin joined Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili and Gandalf in the evening. They were on better terms now. You just can't have a pillow fight with someone and then be their mortal enemy!

'' What's that?'' Kili asked, pointing on her medallion.

She looked at it for a brief moment, and then took it off. '' It is a medallion I have since I was a kid.'' She said. '' My mom used to warn me to keep it safe.'' This reminded her on her parents. '' At least until she became insane.''

Thorin looked at the medallion, suspicious about its origin. It looked very familiar to him, though he didn't know why.

But Gandalf did. He knew exactly where she got that medallion and that only confirmed his suspicions. He knew that she was the one. She was definitely the one.

'' Rinna, I have noticed that, though you have no beard,'' Balin said, smiling slightly, while Thorin snorted and Rinna blushed, remembering their awkward moment Balin had found them in, ''and you are slimmer, you look like a she-dwarf.'' She looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

'' I do?'' she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Balin got startled a bit, thinking he said something wrong.'' I didn't mean to insult you-''

'' You just made my day.''

All of them looked at her while she was smiling warmly at Balin. Balin returned the smile, winking a bit. She was so happy, feeling accepted and not judged.

'' Oh, I almost forgot.'' She took out some money and gave it to Fili and Kili. '' The round I've promised.'' They both grinned and went to get themselves their ale.

Thorin looked at her confused. '' What was that about?''

She took a sip of her own ale. '' They have discovered that healing water in the forest and shared the news with me.'' She said. Thorin took a sip of his ale, covering his slightly blushed face as he remembered what happened.

'' Here we go!'' Kili exclaimed as both he and his brother came back with their drinks.

'' So, Ri, can you tell us something about yourself?'' She raised her eyebrows as he called her _Ri_.

'' Gandalf told us your nickname.'' He explained.

She gaped, smiling. '' Wait a minute!'' she exclaimed. '' Ki...Ri...Fi.'' she pointed at each one of them as she was saying it. '' KiRiFi!'' she grinned.

'' KiRiFi.'' Kili repeated. '' I like it.'' He grinned as well.

'' Me too.'' Fili smiled.

'' But to answer your question: tell me what you want to know.'' She said, sipping her ale.

'' Well... how old you are, for a start.'' Kili said.

She nodded. '' I'm 25.'' She said.

'' 25? Wow, you're older than I thought.'' Fili said.

'' How old did you think I am?'' she asked.

'' I don't know... 18, 19?'' he offered, and she bursted into laughter.

'' No, I was labouring at the college at that age.'' She said. '' Ah, college years.'' She sighed. '' The years in which I found out that I'm good at drawing.''

'' Good? By Durin's beard, you're great!'' Fili said.

She smiled at him, never feeling better.

They all laughed together as Rinna was telling them jokes from her world and the awkward moments she had lived through.

''... Danny walked further and saw a brown pile of crap on the road. _Hm, that must be Homer's. _He said. When the father asked him: _What was the subject for the essay?!_ And Danny said...'' she was grinning like a fool, a bit drunk by then, '' _A friend in need is a friend indeed._''

They all bursted into laughter, as the ale lifted their spirits up. '' A good one, lass!'' Dwalin clapped, and she bottomed up her ale.

'' Hey, I'm gonna get us another round, okay?'' she stood up and went to the bar table, ordering another round.

But as she was coming back, a drunkard wolf-whistled at her. '' Hey lovely!'' he shouted to her. She was still ignoring him, but she could see that the dwarves became tensed.

But the drunkard didn't stand her disregard. He came up behind her and grabbed her arm, but she grabbed his wrist, twisting it and making him kneel. She glared daggers at him, while the dwarves were ready to kill him on spot. '' Touch me again and I swear you'll be left without that pitiful excuse you call a wiener.'' She hissed at him, letting him go and marching to the table.

Unfortunately, this only pissed the drunkard off and he grabbed her arm again. She turned around and whacked him in the face, on which he stumbled. But he didn't care for a moment that she was a female, so in the next moment he punched her in the face, on which she stumbled back and hit the pillar, causing her to faint. She fell on the floor, while her nose was bleeding. The drunkard didn't care, so he launched a series of foot kicks on her.

When he saw that, Thorin couldn't bare it anymore. He stood up, never minding the chair creaking and marched to the drunkard.

'' Your maid is pretty ru-''

_Whack._

The drunkard stumbled again, touching his now bloody mouth, and whammed himself into Thorin. The people in the bar started cheering, shouting supports.

Thorin stumbled back, but he grabbed the drunkard on his shirt and pinned him to the wall. '' You filth! How do you dare to treat her like that!'' He hissed in his face. The drunkard grinned.

'' You like your little whore, don't you?''

_Whack._

Thorin kicked him so hard that his nose got broken. The drunkard squealed and then hit him in the stomach with a cry, causing Thorin to bend over, but only for a moment. He swung the drunkard and sent him to the bar table, in which he hit his head. Meanwhile, Rinna started to wake up.

The drunkard straightened and punched Thorin several times. Thorin returned the punches, but the drunkard took a back rest from a broken chair and hit Thorin in his back head. Thorin stumbled, blinking few times before he rolled his eyes and fell on the floor. The drunkard grinned victoriously, but then somebody broke a bottle on his head, making him faint as well.

The crowd cheered when they saw Rinna standing behind him with a broken bottleneck. '' Men.'' She muttered, while her nose was still bleeding and her head was still throbbing. She threw the bottleneck away and touched her upper lip outline, seeing it's bloody.

* * *

Thorin stirred a bit, groaning as he felt his back head hurt.

'' Thorin? Can you hear me?'' He heard Gandalf's voice like an echo.

He forced his eyes to open out, blinking few times to regain his consciousness. His vision was still blurry, and his head hurt pretty badly. His abdomen was not very grateful either. He noticed the worried company around him.

'' By Durin's beard.'' He growled, rubbing his forehead.

'' How do you feel?'' Gandalf asked, while Thorin tried to sit up, finding it impossible, so he sank back into the pillow.

'' Like an oliphaunt stepped on me.'' He said. '' How's Rinna?'' he asked.

'' That's the first time you called me by my name.''

He looked to his right, only to find Rinna sitting on her bed, holding a bloody handkerchief on her nose. '' I'm fine, by the way.''

'' I wouldn't say a concussion is fine.'' Gandalf said with worry. Rinna rolled her eyes.

'' Concussion?'' Thorin frowned.

'' A minor one, okay? God, I survived a bullet right by my heart, I can get over a head bang!'' she complained.

'' You are both lucky not to have more serious injuries.'' Oin mumbled.

'' What does the owner of the inn say?'' Thorin asked.

'' Actually, it turned out that the drunkard was a wanted rapist, so the owner charged us nothing in return. He said that we actually increased the number of his customers.'' Rinna said.'' And the guards paid us 1000 gold each.'' She added.

'' Great.'' Thorin said.

'' Alright now. We will leave now. Thorin, you can sleep, but you'' he turned to Rinna, '' don't even think about it.'' He warned her.

'' Gandalf, I'm a neurosurgeon. I know what to do if I have a concussion.'' She rolled her eyes.

'' I know, I'm just checking on you.'' He winkled. The company wished them both a good night and then left them in the dark room.

'' 1000 gold each, aye?'' Thorin asked.

'' Yep.'' She said. '' You can have my share, I did nothing, save for breaking a bottle on his head.'' She said.

'' No way! You did the most important thing!'' he protested.

'' Why did you get involved into a bar fight anyway?'' she asked.

He sighed. '' He wasn't treating you as you deserve. You're a member of my company, and I hold responsibility if anything happens to you.''

Rinna nodded.'' Besides he caused me a concussion, what else did he do?''

Thorin sighed. '' He started hitting you with his leg, never minding you're unconscious.''

'' Well that explains why my abdomen hurts.'' Thorin nodded on her words.

''Then he said... that you are my little whore.'' He scowled. '' Son of a bitch.'' He muttered.

Rinna chuckled. '' You just said one of my favourite phrases.''

Thorin smiled as well. '' I must say you have a real arsenal considering swears.'' He noticed. '' I wonder where you learned all of those... expressions.''

She rolled her eyes. '' I'm swearing since I was 13.'' She said.

Thorin chuckled. '' I started when I was 10.'' He chuckled even more. '' I remember how angry I was for losing a bet with Frerin, and I swore so much. I thought I was alone, and then I noticed...''

He started laughing. '' I noticed that I was just behind the corner where my grandfather had a meeting with the kings of other dwarf kingdoms.'' Rinna snorted. '' You can imagine what a scandal that was.''

'' Oh, that's nothing. I told the mayor's son he can go piss in the cup and drink it.''

They both bursted into laughter at this.

'' And what did he say?'' Thorin was curious.

'' Well,'' Rinna smiled, '' I forced him to do it because he was bullying Ella.'' Thorin gaped.

'' NO WAY!'' he breathed out. She nodded.

'' I almost got kicked out of the school, but I only got a reprimand.'' She said.

Thorin shook his head. '' You're a rebel, Miss Scout.''

Rinna rolled her eyes. '' Will you knock that _Miss Scout _shit off? I have some... bad experiences with that phrase.'' She said, remembering the army.

'' Do you want to talk about it?'' Thorin offered.

She hesitated, but then shook her head. '' Maybe next time. Sleep. At least you have permission to.'' She growled.

Thorin chuckled. '' Good night, Rinna.'' He said before he closed his eyes.

She smiled a bit. '' Good night, _mate_.''

* * *

**A bit of bar fighting, eh? Well, I really prefer the pillow fight :D. Poor Rinna got a concussion, and of course Gandalf is holding a father figure again. **

**So, Thorin and Rinna got on better terms, aye? We will see how long it will last.**

**Okay, then! I hope this chapter was a fun one! This is my favourite one by now, and I hope that I will be able to write an even better one!**

**Again, if you want, you can check out my other story _The Ranger's Curse (_**_**Destiny of the Chosen)**_**. Chapter three arrives soon, so you'll see a little bit more that you can now.**

**Next chapter: Thorin wakes Rinna up after she had a terrible nightmare, and they find out they have many things in common. Soon he pisses Gandalf off, and Rinna is not far behind. She gets into trouble, and it turns out that bringing a gun to the Middle-Earth was not such a bad idea.**

**Also check out how the whole company gets contagious, what Rinna really is and (maybe) why will Gandalf be in deep shit.**

**Stay tuned until chapter nine appears! R&R, F&F!**

**Love you all, cherry.**

**P.S. KiRiFi pronounces ''Kee-Ree-Fee'', pronouncing all the words like you're going to say fee (btw. it's **  
**the price one pays as remuneration for services).**


	9. What The Hell!

**Hello, people!**

**Yep, time for new chapter! This is a very important one, so don't skip it, otherwise the rest of the story might seem unclear.**

**That day has finally come: the day we will finally find out what is so special about Rinna.**

**Excited? I hope so. Enjoy it!**

**Guest: Sorry for not updating so long, the teachers almost killed me! I was sooo dead every day for the last two weeks, that no matter how much I've tried, all I was able to do after studying and being in school was sleeping. And if you count sport competition, you can imagine how stretched I am.**

**Warning: chapter 9 content.**

* * *

Rinna was bored. So bored that she almost fell asleep three times. But she couldn't. It was much wiser not to sleep after having a concussion, even a minor one.

Thorin, in the other hand, slept like a baby. _Lucky bastard._ Rinna thought, jealous. She was sure that she will fall asleep during the journey today. If Gandalf lets her, of course.

As she was bored, she was watching Thorin's face as he slept. He seemed so peaceful, like there was nothing to worry him. Well, it was obvious that he didn't have any worries at the moment; the guy did sleep after all.

After some while, he began to stir and stretch, which was an obvious sign he was waking up. He slowly opened his sleepy eyes, yawning slightly. He took a deep breath, blinking few times before completely waking up.

Rinna thought of this as funny. He looked so... cute and sleepy when he woke up.

'' Good morning, mate.'' She said, making him know she's awake.

He looked at her, still sleepy. '' Good morning.'' He said, slowly sitting up. Then he looked at her and raised his eyebrows. '' You haven't slept at all?''

She shook her head. '' Concussion, remember?'' she said. He nodded. '' Is it that obvious?'' she frowned.

He studied her face for a moment, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't deny it: she had big greyish bags under her eyes, which were barely opened, her face seemed exhausted, her skin a bit pale...

'' Yes.'' He looked at her with an apologetic look.

She rolled her eyes. '' Damn the wizard and concussions! And the drunkards!''

'' You forgot bar fights.'' Thorin added, putting on his coat. She nodded.

'' Get ready, we will leave soon.'' He said, packing his stuff.

'' I am ready.'' He looked at her, then on her stuff, seeing she already got packed. '' I had time during the night, and it was either that or making pranks on you.'' She said.

He raised his eyebrows. '' A wise choice.'' He said.

She chuckled, seeing that he didn't notice a small pink thing in his hair on the right side of his head. '' Indeed.''

She got up, yawning as she picked up her stuff and followed Thorin to wake others up.

After they were all up, they went to the stable, mounted their ponies and got out of town.

Rinna was riding between Gandalf and Thorin. She was so tired and exhausted already, so she fell asleep on her horse. Thorin looked at her as he heard soft snoring on his right, raising his eyebrows as he saw the wizard holding Nurân's reins and guiding her, while Rinna was sleeping in the saddle. He looked at the wizard quizzically, but he simply smiled.

'' You probably don't know that she didn't sleep well past few days.'' He said in a low voice, making sure he doesn't wake up the sleeping girl.

Thorin frowned. '' Few days? I thought she didn't sleep only last night.''

Gandalf sighed. '' She slept a bit few nights ago, but almost every time she falls asleep, she has nightmares.'' He said. '' I once saw her nightmares, coincidentally, when I was waking her up. I still feel shivers running down my spine when I remember what I saw.'' Thorin frowned even more, turning his gaze to the girl.

'' It seems that she has no nightmares at the moment. It was about time, anyway.'' Gandalf said, still guiding her horse.

Thorin nodded. Gandalf looked at him and chuckled a bit. '' Nice ponytail, by the way.''

Thorin looked at him quizzically, automatically reaching into his hair, finding a part of his hair tied into a small ponytail. He found the hair band and pulled it out of his hair, looking at the pink, fluffy thing with confusion, when he remembered. He raised his eyebrows, smirking.

'' No pranks, huh?'' he mumbled. Gandalf chuckled again, while Rinna was still having a restful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Rinna yawned, opening her eyes as she woke up. She blinked few times, feeling persisting pain in her backside.

'' Good morning princess.'' Gandalf chuckled.

'' Shut up.'' She threw back, yawning. '' I fell asleep?''

'' Yes, for quite long.'' Gandalf said.

She stretched a bit, confusing Thorin when he heard cracking. He looked at her with confusion.

'' Just my neck.'' She shrugged her shoulders. Thorin raised his eyebrows quizzically.

'' That's not natural.'' He mumbled.

'' Neither are you.'' She said. Gandalf snorted, while Thorin rolled his eyes.

'' I guess we shall find a camping site soon.'' Gandalf suggested.

Rinna looked at him. '' I slept for THAT long?'' she exclaimed.

'' You overslept the whole afternoon.'' Thorin said.

'' Shut up, you were allowed to sleep.'' She said, smirking.

'' And I think this belongs to you.'' He extended his hand to her, holding her pink hair band.

She smiled, taking it. '' Thanks.'' She put it in her pocket.

'' Either packing or doing pranks?'' He asked. She smiled even more. '' Seems like you have chosen both.'' He said, not being able to hold a smirk.

'' Better than another pillow fight.'' She added. They both looked at each other and bursted into laughter, earning glances from the whole company.

'' Do they laugh? Together?!'' Kili exclaimed.

'' Thorin is not just laughing, laddie.'' Dwalin said in bewilderment. '' He is dying laughing.''

'' Rinna is doing some kind of magic or something.'' Gloin said. '' That's the only reason why would Thorin laugh that much.''

'' Or they both went mad.'' Fili offered, and the dwarves accepted that as the best reason.

* * *

The night fell and soon it was time to take the night watch.

Thorin decided to take it. He didn't feel like sleeping, so he decided to clear his mind for a while.

He was sitting on a rock, while the company was sleeping behind him, smoking his pipe. The fire went out hours ago, and the cold night breeze blew.

Suddenly he heard mumbling behind him. He looked around, seeing all of them asleep. Then he heard mumbling again, only this time he recognized the voice.

It was Rinna's. She was lying in her bedroll, shivering and sweating from the nightmare.

_She was screaming. They have been torturing her for hours. She still didn't want to give them the location of the base, so they cut her back with multiple short, shallow scars. They faded away later, but at that moment she was in such pain she wondered why she hadn't passed out already._

'' _A tough one, huh?'' Ayad chuckled. Only the sound of his voice made her sick. She looked at him with hatred. If the looks could kill, Ayad would probably be seated by the Devil himself already._

'' _If you don't want to give the location of your base, let's try another way.'' He said, uncovering the area in front of her._

_Her eyes widened on the view: all of the dwarves, the hobbit and the wizard were lying there with their eyes wide open and their throats cut. Save for one dwarf, whose head was covered with a sack._

'' _NOOOO!'' she screamed._

_Ayad uncovered the dwarf's head, revealing Thorin's beaten face. He was looking at Rinna with his eyes full of tears and fear. He saw all of his companions lying dead on the floor in their own blood._

'' _No! Let him go!'' she cried out._

_Ayad smiled. '' You want that, do you?'' he leaned his bloody knife on Thorin's throat. '' Too late.''_

'' _NOOOOO!'' Rinna shouted._

'' Rinna, wake up!'' Thorin shook her, and she jolted awake, screaming shortly in fear and automatically leaning her knife on his throat. She was panting in fear, her face dripping from the cold sweat and her body shaking from the nightmare.

Thorin was looking at her hand in one and then on her in the other moment, gulping on feeling a blade against his throat. '' It was just a nightmare.'' He whispered, swallowing thickly again.

She processed the information she got, relaxing a bit and sighing. '' You can lower that now, you know.'' He said, eyeing her knife. She looked at him, seeing she was still holding the knife on his throat.

'' Sorry.'' She nodded and lowered it, while Thorin sighed in relief.

The two of them were just sitting next to each other in an awkward silence for a moment, when Thorin spoke up.

'' Are you alright?'' he whispered, looking at her with slight worry. '' You sounded pretty scared.''

She nodded, avoiding his gaze. '' Just... just a relived moment... with slight changes.'' She said.

He nodded. '' Do you... want to talk about it?'' he asked shyly, not really knowing what to do.

She shook her head. '' No need.'' She looked around. '' I hope I haven't woken anyone up.'' She said and then looked at him. '' Except you.''

'' I wasn't sleeping. I'm holding the night watch.'' He said immediately, surprising himself with how soft and low his voice sounded, unlike his demanding, harsh one.

More awkward silence occurred. None of them knew what to say or to do. Rinna felt slightly ashamed for how weak she might have seemed at the moment, while Thorin was thinking of a way to make her feel at least slightly better.

'' What's your favourite colour?'' he asked out of nowhere.

She looked at him, blinking in confusion. '' I'm sorry, what?''

He sighed. '' What is your favourite colour?'' he repeated, thanking Mahal it was night, otherwise she would die laughing at his reddened face.

She raised her eyebrows, wondering from where did that came out. '' Blue.'' She said. '' Dark royal blue.'' She added.

Thorin looked at her with surprise, raising his eyebrows almost to his hairline. He couldn't hide the small smile. She got confused again. '' What?''

'' Mine too.'' He said, and now she was smiling too.

'' What is your favourite fruit?'' she asked, acting like there was no nightmare at all that made her shiver only minutes ago.

'' Apple, I would say.'' He said, thinking for a moment. '' Yours?'' He looked at her.

'' Mine too.'' The two of them exchanged smiles, and then both chuckled.

They continued talking about small, simple things like that for the rest of the night, exchanging smiles and chuckled, every time they found out they both like or dislike something, or that they have same opinions.

Thorin noticed how relaxed he became, and how eased he felt. This feeling was odd, making him confused, but warm.

Rinna, in the other hand, only felt relief, hoping that she finally became friends with him, the only one she could talk with about her own battles.

But none of them noticed a knowing smile that appeared of a (sleeping?) wizard's face as he watched the two rather enjoying their conversation, for, unlike them, he knew what she had done, wondering how she could succeed to do some people failed to do so many times. He only hoped that she won't regret it.

* * *

A week passed. Rinna and Thorin were healed completely, and since that night, they have got on much better terms. The company, of course, thought they had done something in Bree, but Rinna soon dismissed it, saying that she would not do that with a man she has no feelings for. It is probably clear what they were thinking of.

They were actually glad when they saw the two relaxed in each other's company. Rinna was better tempered, not swearing so much, while Thorin smiled much more. Only Balin and Gandalf knew the true reason of improved feelings around them.

Unfortunately, that day wasn't so good. Thorin called out their camping site will be near the burned, ruined farm. Rinna, of course knew what it meant, and so did Gandalf.

'' Do you really have to go?'' she asked him before he went to Thorin to warn him about the danger.

'' I have to, otherwise something might go wrong.'' He said with an apologetic smile. '' It is better to go by the book in small bits of the journey like this, because we can never know what could happen if the future is changed on every step.''

She nodded. '' Just don't let them do anything stupid.'' He said. '' And you don't try to do anything alike.'' He said with a cheeky grin, making the girl roll her eyes.

She put her possessions down, save for her gun, who earned a place on her belt in a leather sheath.

She sat down and lit up one of her last cigarettes, watching as the wizard stormed out of the ruined house.

'' Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?'' Bilbo got startled.

'' To seek the company of the only one around here with some sense left.'' He growled.

'' And that would be?'' Bilbo asked.

'' Myself, Mister Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day.'' He shouted, marching away.

'' Gee, thanks.'' Rinna mumbled, little bit offended.

'' Come on, Bombur, we're hungry.'' Thorin called out from the house, looking at the way the wizard left. Rinna approached him.

'' What was that about?'' she asked.

'' The damned wizard wants to take us to Rivendell.'' He growled, frustrated.

'' He's right, you know.'' She said. '' As much as I know, that map is not very easy to read.''

He turned to her, suspicion burning in his eyes. '' And what do you know about it?''

'' More than you, obviously.'' She said, her voice getting dangerously low. '' If you want to finish this quest, you'll need help. Besides, it is not wise to camp here.'' She added, hoping her digression will pass.

'' And why is that?'' he said, his frustration growing. He folded his arms.

'' I was in the army, in an area where everything was full of deliberately started fires. This,'' she pointed all around her, as they were standing in the house. '' was not a hostile fire.''

He narrowed his eyes. '' And you think we should go on?'' he asked.

'' That would do someone with a brain in his head, yes.'' She said.

'' We are staying here. End of story.'' He stated, frustrating Rinna to the maximum. He noticed he actually liked to piss her off sometimes.

'' Well, it seems that you do not have a brain.'' She hissed at him, turning around and marching to the forest.

'' And where do _you_ think you're going?'' he exclaimed.

She stopped and turned around, glaring daggers at him. '' To answer the call of nature!'' the company stopped doing whatever they were doing at the moment, confused at the ongoing situation.

'' And I do not recommend you to follow me, unless you want to see me pissing all over the place!'' she shouted, turning away and marching into the forest, cursing.

Thorin rolled his eyes at her, turning to the company, only to see all of them starring at him.

'' What?'' he growled, making them go back to their previous occupations.

* * *

'' That stupid, asshole dwarf!'' she muttered as she was marching through the forest, not actually needing to answer the call she said, but the need of being alone.

She stopped for a moment, still furious, to let out a growl of frustration. That dwarf was like he had been specifically trained to piss off people. She forgot that he was still the same dwarf that considered her a distraction.

As she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone coming from behind. When she did, she was already pinned to a tree, while strong, dirty hands were holding her on her neck. She screamed on the sudden change, as she was facing a disgusting, dirty, smelly man, who was looking at her with some sick want.

'' Hello, beauty.'' He whispered, holding her still while she was trying to rip out of his hands. '' All alone, are we?'' Rinna was never so freaking scared in her whole life. She knew exactly what he wanted, and considering his strength, she feared he doesn't take it.

'' What is such beauty doing in the woods alone?'' he whispered, his breath smelly that it was unbearable. Rinna felt his grip tightened, and she was slowly losing her breath.

'' Fuck off, shit.'' She squeezed out.

'' Tough, are we?'' this seemed to amuse him further. '' Then I think you deserve a lesson.''

He leaned forward, trying to press his dirty mouth on her neck, while his hand started wandering over her curves. She was choking, but she managed to unbuckle her gun sheath and pull it out, shooting the guy with four bullets. She killed him, but as he jerked on the sudden pain, Rinna hit the tree with her back head, feeling dizzy as she fell down on the forest ground. When it combined with the lack of breath, her vision blackened and she fainted, letting the gun slip out of her hand.

* * *

Bofur was simply collecting branches over the area where their camp was. He was humming a merry song he was taught while he was still a youngling.

Suddenly he stopped and straightened, thinking that he heard a scream.

'' Heard that?'' he asked no one in particular. As the camp was quiet at the moment, they all looked at him, confused. Thorin frowned, having a bad feeling.

'' Heard what? I heard nothing.'' Oin said, shrugging his shoulders.

In the next moment, four fast, thunderous, loud sounds came out from the forest, making them all jerk and frighten, as they were unused at the sound.

'' Well I did hear that.'' Oin said, which was really a wonder, considering that the old dwarf needed an ear trumpet even for the words said right by his ear.

Thorin stiffened, knowing it could be only one person. '' Rinna.'' He breathed out, taking his sword and running into the forest. The dwarves followed him, remembering that she had something that created a similar sound.

They ran after him, while he was hoping she was alright. But wait a minute: where did that worry came from?

He froze as he saw a foul looking man dead on the forest ground, with four expanded blood stains, while only few meters away laid an unconscious person, completely dressed in black.

'' Rinna!'' he shouted, kneeling by her and checking her pulse. It didn't take long for the rest of them to appear.

'' Rinna!'' Bilbo exclaimed, seeing her on the ground, lifeless.

Balin moved closer. '' Is she alive?'' he asked.

Thorin moved away his hand from her neck, where he checked her pulse. '' Yes.'' He said. But something else caught his attention. He frowned.'' Oin, come here for a moment.'' He called out for the healer, who appeared by his side immediately. '' Do you see those bruises?'' he pointed on her neck, which was oddly bluish in colour.

'' Yes.'' He confirmed. '' They look like she was...'' his voice trailed off when he realised what almost happened. '' Oh, you poor girl.'' He whispered.

Thorin frowned. '' What do you mean? What happened?''

The healer looked over her clothes, seeing that none of it was torn or pulled off. '' She was probably pinned to a tree by that dead man over there. He seemed he wanted to do something to her, only he didn't know who was he dealing with.'' He said, looking at Thorin with a knowing look. Thorin's eyes widened in shock.

'' What does it mean?''Dwalin asked, worrying for the girl.

'' That means she was almost raped.'' Thorin said without unlocking his gaze with the healer's.

* * *

Rinna squinted through her eyelids, feeling incredibly weak. Her neck and throat felt like they were on fire, and she needed water.

She felt a scent of sweet orange and cedar, mixed with tobacco and earthy scent. She also heard footsteps below her, feeling that she was swinging slightly every second; somebody carried her. She opened her eyes a little more, noticing a metal, hexagonal pattern in front of her eyes and feeling soft fur on her left face side. The image was still blurry, but she recognized the armour scales.

Thorin was carrying her.

She squinted through her eyes little more, looking up and noticing Thorin's worried, serious face. He looked very concerned, and even... was that regret in his eyes? He looked at her for a moment, with a slight frown on his face. It didn't take long for her to pass out soon, for her head hurt pretty bad.

Thorin looked at Rinna in his arms when he heard a soft moan. He frowned, thinking he saw her eyes were opened, but when he took a better look, she was still unconscious.

He laid her down gently on her bedroll in the camp, letting Oin do his work. After he was finished, he told them all (that save for her neck and back head) nothing else was hurt. They all sighed in relief and even Thorin felt a stone falling off his heart.

* * *

Soon the night fell. Rinna was still unconscious, while Gandalf was still somewhere away. He sat by the burned remains of the house, away from the company. He needed some time to be alone with his thoughts. He felt guilty for making her so angry after something like this almost happened.

But he also felt something else, a dragging feeling to look at her.

And he did.

Hidden in the shadow and dark of the once-house-wall, his pale blue eyes looked at the sleeping girl. He couldn't help himself but hear his own voice in his head:

_She is the fighter that is hard to find, her fierceness and loyalty so rare, but so valuable. Her skills and her mind combined give such a perfect warrior._

_But what about her in general?_

_About her soul? About her heart? About her beauty?_

_Her beauty... she, with hair so black, that even the darkest of skies would be shining compared to it; her brown, almost black eyes, from which almost nothing can hide..._

'' Thorin?''

_Her face, so young and beautiful, but full of sadness and worries..._

'' Thorin.''

_Her voice, by which even the nightingale would feel ashamed..._

'' Thorin!''

Thorin jolted, feeling someone shaking him out of his thoughts. He looked a bit disoriented on Balin, who was watching him with worry on his face and a hand on his shoulder.

'' Are you alright?'' Balin asked with a slight frown.

Thorin nodded. '' I am.'' He said. '' Just got carried away.''

Balin sat by him with a smirk, while Thorin was looking into the distance.

'' Well...'' he started, making Thorin look at him. '' I can see that you got interested in someone.''

Thorin frowned slightly at first, but then rolled his eyes after realisation. '' Not carried away like _that_.'' He defended, knowing how much he wanted it to be true.

'' I just...'' he sighed. '' Feel guilty.'' He confessed.

This wiped out the grin from the elder dwarf's face. '' Guilty? For what?''

'' I was the one who pissed her off, and maybe if I haven't... she wouldn't lie there after almost getting raped.'' He said, feeling how his heart hurt while saying this.

'' Oh.'' Balin felt slightly ashamed after realising this. He patted Thorin's shoulder. '' Well, laddie, Oin was right; that scum had no idea who was he dealing with.'' This lit up smiles on their faces.

While they were talking, Rinna stirred a bit, letting out a small yawn. She opened her eyes, blinking few times and swallowing thickly, feeling her throat hurt and burn, both from choking and thirst.

'' Rinna?'' Bilbo, who was near her, noticed this, so he got closer. She looked at him. '' Oin!'' he called out, making the company gather around her. Thorin and Balin looked up and joined the crowd.

'' Rinna?'' Oin repeated, kneeling by her. '' How do you feel?'' he asked gently.

She swallowed, feeling the pain again. '' Thirsty.'' She squeezed out, sitting up with Oin and Bofur's help.

'' Here.'' Bilbo gave her plastic water bottle to her, and she took it and took few sips.

'' Thanks.'' She said, sitting up completely. '' What happened?'' she asked, rubbing her eyes.

'' Don't you remember? Anything?'' Gloin asked.

'' I do remember a creepy guy in the forest pinning me to a tree, shooting the guy, falling on the ground and then blackout.'' She said.

'' Well, it seems you've got a head blow, which caused you to faint, but also...'' Oin trailed off, holding his ear trumpet on his right ear.

'' Also what?'' she asked.

'' You were almost raped.'' He blurted it out.

'' Whoa.'' She said, thinking about it. '' I killed a rapist.'' She said. '' Good then, one bastard walking upon this world less.'' She said.

'' We... we forgot to bring your weapon.'' Bofur said.

'' Never mind, I can live without it.'' She said, pretending she was just fine.

She wasn't. She was still scared and frightened from what she just went through. For the love of God, she was almost raped! But she was too proud to admit she was scared. She simply acted the tough, strong girl as always.

The company was dragging her for a while longer, until Balin, seeing how annoyed she was by their questions and offers, chased them away under excuse she has to rest. She was very grateful for it, and though she pretended to be fine, she fell deep in thoughts, thinking what could have happened.

Thorin watched her for a while before sitting by her. She looked at him a bit confused.

'' Are you alright?'' he asked.

She rolled her eyes. '' I am. I already said so-''

'' Rinna.'' He said her name with demand, making her look into his eyes. '' Are you alright?'' he was looking in her eyes with a caring, gentle look. Wait, _caring_ and _gentle_?!

She sighed and bowed her head. '' No.'' She whispered. '' I...'' she started, but then sighed again.

'' I was so freaking scared when he pinned me to that tree.'' She confessed, starring at her left boot.

'' I was so afraid that he will do something that would make me so... so ruined, unhappy... destroyed.'' She looked at Thorin. '' Like it happened to Ella.''

Thorin tilted his head slightly. '' Besides, his breath was awful, like something died in there and he forgot to take it out.'' She said, making them both smile a bit.

'' He said he was about to teach me a lesson.'' She whispered, feeling how she shivered from the thought of it.

'' And in the end he was the lectured one.'' Thorin said. '' Seems like you're a better teacher than student.''

Rinna nodded. '' I was always like that. I mean, I had the best grades in school, but behaviour... not so much.'' She said.

'' Yes, I've seen it.'' He said. '' Even Dis would gap on your swearing.'' She chuckled at this.

'' Listen, Rinna... I want to apologize for what I've said.'' He said.

'' But we're still not going to Rivendell?'' she gave him a pointed look.

'' We're still not going to Rivendell.'' He confirmed.

_Oh, yes we are, sweetie._ She thought. '' Just as I expected. It would be easier to chase the dragon out of that mountain with nothing but a slingshot then to make you change your mind.'' She mumbled.

Thorin smiled a bit, but then Fili and Kili ran into the camp, sweating and panting.

'' Trolls! In the forest! They took the ponies!'' Fili blurted out.

'' What?!'' Thorin jumped on his feet, and the rest of the company (including Rinna) followed his example.

'' Yes, and Bilbo is there too!'' Kili added.

'' Arm yourself! We can't let the burglar die there.'' Thorin ordered grabbing his sword.

The company obeyed, but Rinna stared at him in slight shock: he cared about Bilbo? She thought he considered him less worth than the mud on his boots.

She shook away her thoughts and grabbed her bow and quiver, when suddenly someone grabbed her wrist. She looked at Thorin with confusion.

'' Stay here.'' He said. She shook out of his grip.

'' No way in hell!'' She said, winking at him before running after his nephews. He looked at her in shock: has she just winked at him?!

* * *

'' Okay, what's the plan?'' Kili asked, hiding with the company in the bushes. Bilbo was just caught by one of the trolls and hung in the air.

'' Go.'' Thorin said, and Kili ran out, cutting the leg of one of the foul creatures.

'' Drop him!'' he shouted.

'' You what?!'' The troll asked.

'' I said... drop him.'' Kili lowered his voice, sounding dangerous and shooting the trolls with his angry look.

'' First time I hear he has a sexy voice.'' Rinna mumbled and all of the dwarves looked at her in bewilderment. She looked around, freezing on spot. '' Please tell me I didn't say that out loud.''

Thorin felt a bit jealous, but then the fact Bilbo had been thrown right on his nephew, knocking him down made him quite angry, so he called out the attack with a war cry. The dwarves and Rinna joined in, and the fight started.

She fought as best as she could, shooting the trolls and aiming for their necks. She shot them just where she was aiming, but their skin was too thick, so it only tickled them.

And just when they thought they'll win, they all gathered on one spot, seeing what the trolls did.

'' Bilbo!'' Kili shouted and tried to run to free him, but Thorin stopped him.

'' Lay down your arms, or we'll rip 'is off!'' One of the trolls demanded, as he was holding stretched Bilbo with another troll, threatening to tear him apart with a single pull.

The company waited for Thorin's instructions, but he stabbed his sword into the ground, angry and furious because of the failure. The company threw their weapons on the ground with anger and disappointment.

Rinna laid down her bow and arrows, but kept a little surprise on her right ankle, covered with her leg sleeve. _You'll see who are you dealing with._

* * *

The dwarves were forced to tie each other's hands and then get into the stinky, dirty sacks. Half of them ended on a spit, and the other half was lying on the ground.

While they were getting ready to be eaten, Rinna was never so embarrassed in her life.

'' Hey you!'' troll number 1 said. '' Whatchadoin?'' He pointed on Rinna, who was just about to get into her sacks.

'' Enlighten me.'' She threw back sarcastically.

'' You think we'll eat ya' clothes and everything?'' he asked.

'' Get yer clothes off.'' He demanded.

She rolled her eyes and growled in frustration. '' This is not how I wanted to die!'' she mumbled, taking her black T-shirt and boots off, hoping it to be enough. She was left in her cargo trousers (and what laid underneath), bra and spaghetti strap black camisole. Thorin looked at her back, shocked after seeing the scars on her back, as the camisole was revealing more of her back skin than her vest tops.

'' You!'' Troll number 2 said, pointing on Thorin. '' Stop droolin' and tie 'er up.'' He demanded.

Thorin took a bit of rope, but Rinna held her hands on front. '' Tie me on front, I've got an idea.'' She whispered. He nodded and listened to her.

'' Those scars...'' he whispered, and she snapped her head up at him. '' How did you get them?''

'' Don't you think this is not the right moment to tell you that?'' she asked.

'' Stop yer love talks and get movin'!'' troll no3 said.

'' We're not in a relationship, you dumbass.'' She shouted, while Thorin got away.

'' To bad, you really look cute together.'' No2 said.

The dwarves snorted, while Thorin and Rinna gaped.

'' No, we don't!'' Ah, unison, unison. Quite annoying in situations like this. Thorin and Rinna exchanged angry looks. '' Shut up!'' they said in unison again.

The dwarves, no matter they we're just about to get eaten, had never had so much fun with the two of them.

* * *

After being humiliated and tied into the sack, Rinna was grabbed by one troll, sniffed and then thrown on another sacked being. She face palmed someone's chest, making that someone groan from the impact. And when she looked up, she couldn't believe how life was screwing with her.

'' Oh, you're shitting me!'' she rolled her eyes after she saw Thorin's annoyed face in front of her own.

'' You're not the only one thinking that.'' He replied feeling quite embarrassed.

She then bend her legs forward and her upper body backward, trying to reach her knife, which luckily remained hidden. She couldn't do it, so she growled in frustration.

'' Roll me aside.'' She told Thorin. He cocked an eyebrow, making her roll her eyes again. '' Just do it, will you?'' she groaned silently, so the trolls wouldn't hear her.

'' Fine!'' he replied, rolling her to his right. She sighed, sitting up and trying to reach the knife. After few unsuccessful tries, she finally made it, cutting her left forearm a bit. She then sat more up, trying to saw through the sack, making herself look quite awkward, if not even hilarious.

'' What in Durin's name are you doing?!'' Thorin exclaimed silently, watching her in bewilderment.

She tried her best to cut through the fabric, but it was made from a resistant material, making it quite difficult. '' Cutting... open... the sack.'' She groaned.

Suddenly a loud sound of cloth tearing spread through the camp, making everyone to fall silent. Thorin and Rinna froze on spot, their eyes widening in sudden fear.

'' Bert, what was that?!'' Troll number 2 said.

'' It wasn't me, Tom!'' Troll number 3, who appeared to be Bert, replied.

'' Then who was it?'' Troll number 1 (_That must be William._ Rinna thought) asked.

The trolls started fighting, thinking someone let out their gases. The dwarves continued their fights, while Thorin and Rinna relaxed.

'' Close.'' They breathed out in unison, and then looked at each other.

'' We seriously have to stop doing that.'' She stated, slipping out of the sack.

'' Agreed.'' Thorin said, while Rinna started cutting through his sack, surprising him. '' What are you doing?'' he exclaimed.

'' Hush.'' She shut him up. '' I'm killing you with pleasure. What do you think I'm doing?'' she said.

'' Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!'' Bilbo shouted.

'' No, no, no, no!'' Rinna whispered, realising that he might draw attention to them. The dwarves shouted something about not being able to reason with them, because they're half-wits, but then they asked what they should be.

'' I meant with the...uh, with the...with the seasoning.'' He stuttered.

'' What about the seasoning?'' William asked.

'' Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!'' He stated.

'' Speak for yourself!'' Rinna mumbled, quite offended. Thorin chuckled. '' You know that works for you too?'' She wiped his grin of his face.

'' Traitor!'' Thorin suddenly shouted.

Rinna smacked him. '' You idiot! You probably gave us awa-'' she trailed off as she saw everyone, including trolls, looking at them.

'' Well, well, well.'' Tom grinned. '' Look at that! A runaway!''

'' Rinna, run.'' Thorin whispered. '' Run!''

She stood up and started running, but Bert caught her, grabbing her for her legs and holding her upside down as he was carrying her back to the camp.

'' Let me go you...'' she swore as she was trying to wriggle out of his hand. But this time her swears were so effective, that even Dwalin gaped on them.

'' Whoa, this one 'as a big mouth!'' Bert said, and the trolls chuckled. '' And now she'll pay for it.'' He said and started lowering her to her mouth. She resisted, almost throwing up after sensing the smell coming out of his mouth. After that, the breath of that rapist was like a perfume to that.

'' Wait! You can't eat her! She's... um...'' Bilbo tried to save her. '' She's... She's...''

'' CONTAGIUS!'' she shouted, making Bert move her away from his mouth. She was slightly panting after almost having near-death experience.

'' YOU WHAT?!'' William exclaimed. Bilbo gaped, admiring her speed.

'' Actually, we all are. Right, Bilbo?'' she asked, winking.

'' Oh, yes, yes.'' He reluctantly nodded. '' I wouldn't risk getting that, trust me, _I know_.'' He acted a bit.

'' We have uhm... uhm...'' _For crying out loud, you went to medical school! You know lots of diseases._

'' Gonorrhoea!'' she shouted with a smile, but then the smile disappeared pretty soon. _If won't get killed by trolls, you'll get killed by dwarves. Well done you idiot._

'' Gonorrhoea?'' Tom repeated, looking so stupid.

'' And what does that disease do?'' William asked, not really believing her.

'' Uhm...'' she gulped, while all of the eyes were on her. '' Well, it... uhm...'' she never stuttered so much in her entire life. '' It... It infects your...your...'' she trailed off, trying to find a way to avoid the fury of the dwarves.

'' Our what?!'' Bert exclaimed.

'' Your... male parts.'' She sighed. The dwarves started shouting at her, insulted and angry with what she said. Thorin gaped and starred at her in disbelief, but then he saw her giving him a pointed look to shut them up. He looked at Kili, kicked him with his boot and looked back at Rinna. The dwarves got the message, but stayed silent for too long.

'' My parts are falling apart!'' Thorin shouted, giving others the look to continue.

'' My parts are half missing!'' Kili shouted.

'' Oh, that's nothing! I barely have something left from my parts!'' Bofur shouted.

The dwarves started shouting similar things, mixing their voices shouting. Rinna looked at Thorin, barely suppressing her laughter. Thorin gave her an apologetic look, with a smile on his face. He never thought he will have to insult his manhood he was so proud of to save his skin and then even laugh at that.

'' And what do you want us to do?'' Bert looked at Rinna again, making her serious again. '' Let them all go?!''

'' Well...'' she shrugged her shoulders with a nervous smile.

'' You little ferret! You thought of us as fools!'' he exclaimed, tightening the grip and causing her to wriggle again, wincing in pain.

'' And you only said _male _parts! Which means you're still edible.'' He chuckled. She gulped and froze, praying to God one last time to have some mercy.

'' THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!'' A booming voice shouted. The trolls looked behind and saw Gandalf standing on the rock.

'' Who's that?''

'' Dunno.''

'' Can we eat him too?''

He raised his staff and hit a rock beneath him, cracking it in half. The sunlight shone upon the troll camp, making the trolls yell and eventually turn to stone, while Bert was still holding Rinna.

She smiled when she saw the trolls turned to stone, and the dwarves cheered in relief and joy. Even Thorin smiled.

'' Okay, time to get...'' she started, trying to get out of Bert's hand, but realising she got stuck.

'' Oh, you gotta be fuckin' kidding me!'' she rolled her eyes.

'' Gandalf?'' she called. '' A little help here, please?'' All eyes turned to her. A moment of silence occurred, only to be interrupted by dwarves' laughter.

Even Gandalf was chuckling, barely keeping himself from bursting into laughter. '' Very funny.'' She said sarcastically.

'' You have already forgotten who saved your skin?'' Thorin shouted, shutting them up. She gave him a confused look. He looked at her, smiled and... WINKED?!

'' I can only loose the grip, you'll gave to get out yourself.'' Gandalf told her, snapping her out of her thoughts. The dwarves already got out of their sacks and off the spit by the time he said it.

She nodded. '' No problem.'' After he whispered the enchantment, she swung her body forward once, twice, and with the third swing she made a salto in the air, landing perfectly on her feet as if she was doing it her whole life.

She straightened, seeing the whole company (save for Gandalf) starring at her in disbelief.

'' Army stuff.'' She shrugged her shoulders. '' Quite handy in situations like this.'' She walked by shocked Thorin with a triumphal smile, who starred at her for little longer, before shaking his head slightly and continuing putting his armour on.

* * *

Rinna put her black T-shirt back on, as she was sick and tired of the dwarves that were starring where they shouldn't. She was just lowering her stuff from Nurân's back to the ground, when she felt a slight pain in her left forearm. She looked at it, seeing it's covered with blood.

'' Whoa.'' She said, quite surprised by the amount of blood she saw. She took out her first aid kit, and after she was finished, she simply wrapped it with a bandage.

'' Over here!'' Bofur shouted. '' I found a troll hole!'' he added.

The company gathered around the entrance. As she stopped right in front of it, a wave of smell of rotten flesh struck her. '' Wooh!'' she waved her hand in front of her nose. '' I may have been from medical school, but this is just unbearable.

'' Get ready, we're going inside.'' Thorin announced.

The lit up torches and paced inside the cave, coughing.

'' What's that stench?!'' Bofur exclaimed, his eyes itching from the smell.

'' It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch.'' Gandalf warned them.

Rinna looked around the cave, seeing many various jewels on the floor. She found two identical rings in different sizes. She took a careful look: they were simple but beautiful, black in colour with a silver strap in the middle of the outer side. They had an inscription, but Rinna couldn't read it.

But another thing caught her attention: a small book with leather covers was lying covered in dirt. She took it, wiped the dust of it and read the title: _A tale of a Promised Child. _She got interested, so she brought it with her.

'' Let's get out of this foul place!'' Thorin called out, telling the dwarves that were burying some gold to hurry up. She got up and put the things she found in her backpack.

Suddenly someone caught her left wrist. She looked up, seeing Thorin frowned as he was looking at her hand. '' What happened to you?'' he asked, looking at her.

She ripped her hand out of his grip. '' I've cut myself with the knife when I was trying to reach it in the sack.'' She explained. '' Just a scratch, don't worry.'' She shrugged her shoulders.

He nodded, then wordlessly offered her a sheathed sword. She looked at him. '' You'll need a weapon to defend yourself if you lose your bow.'' He said.

She nodded, accepting the sword and admiring the sheaths. '' This is not a gift, but a precaution; I don't need a member of this company die.'' He said. '' Remember that.''

'' Thanks.'' He walked away after she thanked him. She trailed her fingers over the hilt: it was leather, with a thin leather corn intertwining and curving along it. She grabbed it and pulled the sword out, starring at it in awe.

It was a beautiful, sharp longsword, with a thin fuller and an inscription in Sindarin on its blade.

'' Earethil.'' She read, not knowing the translation.

Thorin smiled, seeing how she admired his... precaution. But then he heard rustling coming from the forest.

'' Something's coming!'' he announced.

'' Stay together! Hurry, now! Arm yourselves!'' Gandalf shouted. Rinna didn't move an inch, knowing who was to arrive.

A brown, small old man bursted out of the bushes on a sledge pulled by rabbits.

'' Thieves! Fire! Murder!'' Radagast shouted.

'' Radagast! It's Radagast the Brown!'' Gandalf said, getting closer to him. '' What on earth are you doing here?'' he asked in not so pleased voice.

'' I was looking for you Gandalf! Something's wrong! Something's terribly wro-'' he stopped when he noticed Rinna behind Gandalf's back. Gandalf looked back at her as well, wondering what caught his attention.

'' It cannot be...'' Radagast breathed out, approaching Rinna and studying her face. She frowned, starring down at him, as she was taller. She looked confused at Gandalf, then back on Radagast.

'' As I said, something's wrong!'' he suddenly turned away and led Gandalf with him away from the company.

'' What was that about?'' Fili asked. Rinna shook her head.

'' I've got no idea.'' She said.

* * *

'' Are you alright?'' she approached Bilbo, who was sitting on a rock, quite displeased.

'' Well..'' he sighed. '' I'm not sure anymore if this was a good idea.'' He said.

'' I mean, you got accepted so fast and I... I'm still the thirteenth piglet.'' He said.

'' Bilbo, look at me.'' He did and she put a hand on his right shoulder. '' I will always be here for you if you need me. No matter what happens, you can always count on me. Even if the whole company decides to leave you behind, I'll come back for you.'' She said. '' Understood?''

He nodded. '' Thank you.'' She gave him a reassuring smile.

Thorin watched it from across the clearing, getting jealous of their relationship. But why? That question wasn't getting out of his head.

While they were talking about that, the wizards were talking about the Necromancer. Radagast, who just explained him what he saw in Dol Guldur, took a bit of Gandalf's weed.

'' Now... a Necromancer.'' Gandalf said. '' Are you sure?''

Radagast took out a long thing wrapped in light brown cloth. Gandalf pulled the cloth of it, and looked at him in shock.

'' That is not from the world of the living.'' Radagast stated.

Suddenly they heard a painful moan. '' Rinna!'' someone shouted, and the wizards looked up: she was kneeling, gripping her left shoulder, with a painful face expression.

Gandalf wrapped the object back in cloth and the wizards rushed up. '' Rinna! What happened?''

'' I don't know, I was just walking around, when this suddenly hurt me as if I've been burned there!'' she took her hand of her shoulder, revealing her mark, same as before.

But Radagast's eyes widened. '' This is impossible...'' He said.

'' WHAT THE FUCK IS IMPOSSIBLE?! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR '' Uh, this cannot be!'' SHIT!'' she shouted. '' What is it?! Tell me!''

Radagast was just about to say something, when a howl tore through the air.

'' Was that a wolf?'' Bilbo asked.

'' No, that was not a wolf!'' Bofur said, frozen on spot.

Suddenly a warg barked behind them and jumped over them to reach Dwalin, but he moved aside, finishing him up with Thorin's help. But nobody noticed a warg sneaking behind Thorin and jumping to bite his head off.

Nobody but Rinna.

'' Thorin!'' she shouted and stretched her hand forward, sending a small light ball on the foul creature, killing him instantly. The warg cried out and fell on the ground, calmly sliding to Thorin's feet.

Thorin pulled his sword out of the first warg and looked at Rinna in shock.

She looked at him in shock as well.

All eyes were on her again. All filled with shock.

Rinna just used a spell. Rinna killed a Warg and saved Thorin with a spell.

Rinna was a wizard.

* * *

**My friend, when she first saw this, said: '' What the hell?!''**

**She was so confused at first, but when she read on, she figured it out. I myself don't consider this as one, but she thinks of this as a kind of a cliffhanger. I have no idea why.**

**She is also a creator the following: she had an idea to make this story have more reviews. She is so happy when someone reviews the story (I'm happy too, but she's more of a child than I've ever been). So she thought up of a competition.**

**The LAST person who (at least) reviews one of the chapters before every new chapter will win a right to ask for a Hobbit oneshot considering the members of the company. I will write smut ONLY if I have to, and if I do, I'll write for Thorin only. Any kind of fluff or anything like that is welcome. NO Durincest and NO Bagginshield of any kind! But friendship, family, hurt and comfort can do.  
**

**BUT, you have to be the LAST reviewer. And if you follow, favourite or both as well, you'll get a right for another oneshot. Just to be clear, I'll be the one who will write them on request.**

**So, I hope you like the story so far! I won't comment the next chapter, because I have only five minutes left to write, and I really want to update this :/ sorry.**

**So, R&R, F&F, people! Try the competition! Who knows, maybe you'll win. ;)**

**Stay tuned to see what happen in the 10****th**** chapter! (Wow, tenth one already?!)**

**Love you all, cherry.**

**P.S. Sorry for not putting Gandalf in deep shit in this chapter. :/**


End file.
